The Prewedding Job
by HuntressRaven
Summary: There's always drama that surfaces during the engagement period and someone who isn't happy.For Eliot's sister and Sterling's nephew they're about to find out just how much drama is involved.Can the team help them out? Can family affairs be put to rest?
1. Engaged

**Chapter One**

_**Corner Café (Boston) four months later**_

Nate stared at the office building across the way and smiled. He looked down at the hot coffee as he lifted it up to his lips. He heard the snow beneath someone's feet being crushed as they approached the table. The iron back chair rubbed against the cement as they pulled it out. He shook his head. There was no need to wonder why he had decided to pull up a chair.

"Curiosity, got the best of you, Jim?" Nate asked without looking over at him.

"A mission," Sterling replied.

"You just wanted to get out of the house away from two screaming babies."

"I have something for you. That peace offering I talked about," Sterling sighed.

Nate looked over at him seeing bags under his eyes. It was obvious that Sterling was once more back to square one with fatherhood. Nothing said it all than the bags under the eyes. Nate smirked and looked back at the office.

"Alright, let's see it," Nate replied.

Sterling slid him a file and Nate glanced at the blue file folder. It was thick with information and perhaps a contract tied to the end of it somewhere.

"You've done a lot of thinking about this, Jim," Nate remarked as he flipped through the thick file.

"Of course, I make sure I have everything covered." Sterling pulled his coat a little tighter to fend off the cool spring air. "What is it with you and sitting outside?"

"Needed the fresh air." Nate stopped when he noticed some highlighted areas. "You really don't hold back how things should be. How about what they want?"

"Let's face it, Nate; Spencer will not be so willing to share his sister with my family. She is going to be a part of it regardless if he likes it or not. I don't see why we can't find a middle ground."

"How about a house?" Nate remarked.

"On what salary? Grant's piss poor government salary barely provides reasonable accommodations."

"There's always loans, a little help from family."

Sterling smirked and looked at the office. Nate closed the file and leaned against the iron back chair. He sighed and looked around. He knew the rest of the team would be curious on how this peace offering was going to work.

"How much of this wedding are you really paying for, Jim?" Nate asked.

"I knew Spencer was on a budget, what does crime pay these days?"

"You're lucky Eliot isn't here. There are other people to help pay for this wedding."

"That's right, I forgot about the Merry Men to help out their own." Sterling folded his arms. "You've kind of adopted your own family, Nate. Isn't parenthood great?"

Nate looked at Sterling as he had the same smirk on his face that he always did when trying to bring him down.

"Have I missed anything?" Sophie's voice came from Nate's left.

He looked over at Sophie seeing shopping bags dangling from her wrists. He smiled a little seeing she already was preparing for the event before they even had an answer. She stopped short and looked at Sterling.

"Sterling," she gave a sharp tone.

"Sophie," Sterling replied.

She pulled up a chair and sat all her bags down. Nate glanced down at a couple of the bags and raised his brow at her. She smiled and kicked the bag under the chair.

"Bridal gift," Sophie said.

Nate gave a nod and patted her knee.

"Where's Agent Graham?" Sophie asked Sterling.

"Back in New York with the children." Sterling glanced over at her.

"Such a shame she'll miss the good news and the excitement afterwards."

Nate glanced over at Sophie as she tried to make conversation with Sterling. Of course Sterling was not really one for conversation on certain topics. If the subject of him or work came up then there was no real way to shut him up.

The door that led to the office opened and the three looked up. Hillary walked out and walked across the street in their direction. Sophie grabbed Nate's arm and he patted her hand. She didn't show any emotion.

"So?" Sophie asked first as she approached.

"Eliot's still talking to Grant." She looked at Sophie.

She looked at Sterling as he stood up. She walked over and kissed his cheek.

"I see you got away for a little," she said.

Sophie and Nate looked at her as she seemed comfortable to kiss Sterling on the cheek. Nate shook his head.

"Coleen wouldn't let me go without contact," Sterling said as he pulled out the phone.

Hillary smiled and glanced over at Nate and Sophie. She was a perfect balance between the two parties. A hard ass when she had to be and the future add on to the Sterling and McCoy family. Sophie wrapped her arm around Nate's.

It was another fifteen minutes and half a cup of coffee later when Grant walked out. Eliot soon after followed behind the young agent. They both crossed the street and both parties waited to hear the official news.

Grant grabbed Hillary's hand and kissed it.

"So, after seeing all views and hearing negotiations, Hillary and I are getting married," Grant said with excitement.

Hillary pulled out the ring from her pocket and slipped on the two carat diamond ring.

"Oh, Hillary, that is one beautiful ring!" Sophie lifted up her hand.

"Don't think about swiping it," Sterling remarked.

Sophie glanced over at Sterling.

"It's insured right?" Sophie joked.

"And we couldn't guess who insured that ring." Nate stood up.

"I remain in good favors," Sterling remarked.

Eliot looked at Sterling and wrapped his arms around his sister. He kissed her cheek while everyone else tried to make nice.

"Spencer, you may take a look at this at your leisure," Sterling said handing Eliot the file. "My offer stands here."

Eliot opened the file and looked through it. He glanced up at Sterling and Sterling smiled.

"Don't think waving your money around my sister is going to make her like you more." Eliot closed the file.

"Oh, I don't need money to make a future family member like me. I have my charm and wit to do that."

Eliot handed Hillary the file. They both looked at the detailed outline of financial payments Sterling was willing to put up. Grant looked over his shoulder at Sterling.

"You don't have to do this," Grant said. "Hillary and I were planning to have a small wedding."

Hillary placed her hand on Grant's arm and he looked at her.

"Of course, it is up to you both if you want what I'm offering." Sterling looked at both of them.

"Let's let them enjoy the excitement before we pressure them with the next part of planning a wedding," Nate said.

"I agree," Eliot stepped up.

Sterling nodded and extended his hand to Eliot. "I suppose congratulations are in order for you, Spencer. Brother of the bride."

Eliot looked at Sterling and Grant and Hillary glanced over.

"Congratulations, Sterling."

"Still not willing to put the past behind you, Spencer?" Sterling pulled his hand back.

Eliot glanced at Hillary. She shook her head as her brow wrinkle with disappointment. Not even her happiness was enough to push their differences aside.

"Well, I'm sure all that will change." Sterling looked at them. "If you excuse me I have a wife to call to tell the news."

Sterling lifted his phone and turned his back on them. Hillary gave Grant's shoulder a light touch. She went after Sterling.

"Jim," she called.

He turned and looked at her. She smiled as she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, that's very nice of you to offer to help us out." She glanced up at him.

"You are so much different than your brother, Ms. Spencer. That's a good thing too. He'll come around. But you're welcome."

He leaned forward and kissed her head before he went on. She looked back at the group and Eliot stared at her. She did things to prove a point and trying to keep the peace between the team and Sterling was going to be a hard task.

"Well come on kids let's go get warmed up and call the team," Nate said.

Grant reached out his hand and Hillary grabbed his hand.

"He'll come around." Grant kissed her hand.

_**Later that day**_

Eliot casually sat at the bar sipping on a beer as he listened to the chatter the others made about the wedding.

"How did Grant afford such a beautiful ring?" Sophie asked.

"I don't know and I don't care, I'm engaged! He could have giving me a simple ring and it wouldn't have mattered," Hillary said.

She glanced at Eliot still not too keen on the wedding. She slid out the booth and walked over to him taking a seat beside him.

"That wasn't very nice of you," Hillary remarked.

"What I do?" Eliot turned to her.

"He was just trying to be nice despite the history," Hillary said. "He's a good man, El. And you have to give him credit for coming to make that peace between the team."

Eliot sighed and grabbed Hillary's hand. She looked at him with such hope in her eyes.

"It's not the past that has me feeling this way," Eliot remarked.

"What is it then?" Hillary asked.

He shook his head and took a swig of his beer. Eliot hated talking about feelings to anyone especially his own family. They weren't the put all your feelings on the table and let's figure them out kind of family. They were suck it up and deal with it later kind of family.

"It doesn't matter, as long as you're happy," Eliot said with a smile.

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and closed her eyes. She always knew that her brother would take care of her regardless of what happened. They were family and family came first.

"El, could you at least try to be civil?" Hillary asked.

"I can't promise you I'll be perfect, but I'll try my best." He kissed her head. "For you and only you."

"Thanks," she whispered.

_**Grand Plaza Hotel**_

Grant flipped through the file that Sterling made up. He looked at the amber liquid that filled the crystal glass. There was so much mixed emotions about having more than half the wedding paid for by his family. He sighed and ran his hands through his hair.

"There won't be any trouble with my bride's brother will there?" Grant looked up at Sterling.

"Of course not, I won't allow it." Sterling shook his head. "I'm sure your bride will talk to her brother about this same topic. I have no grudge against Eliot Spencer. But I can't speak for him."

Grant lifted up his glass and smiled. "What are we drinking too tonight?"

"A brighter future," Sterling said as he lifted his glass.

"Finding what was once lost," Grant said.

"Ah, that's a good one." Sterling smiled. "To finding what was once lost."

They tapped their glasses and downed the rest of their drinks.

"I'll be heading back to New York, I am sure your bride and yourself will be staying down here to make plans?"

"Of course. Hillary and I are going to start calling around for venues in the Boston area, but don't worry we'll price things in the New York too. We'll come up one day next week for dinner and let the women chat about wedding stuff."

"A hen party, I can't wait." Sterling smiled. "Make sure you remind your bride that Coleen wants to have a family dinner."

Grant nodded. "I will remind her."

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes: Ah the joys of weddings….family drama on both sides. Hope this is a little light reading compared the other stories. :-D enjoy. <strong>


	2. Unexpected visitor

**Chapter Two**

_**New York: Next day **_

_**Sterling's home **_

Sterling opened the front door and walked into a quiet house. It was nearly nine in the morning and there wasn't a baby crying or a soul to be found. He quietly sat his keys down on the foyer table. He gently sat his leather bag on the floor before inspecting the area.

The sunlight seeped through the blinds through the kitchen window creating a serene feeling that floated around the home. His gaze looked to the small room to his left that had been converted into a small nursery for the twins when both he and Coleen were downstairs.

As he walked into the living room he caught a glimpse of a sleeping figure curled up on the couch. Her hands held tight to a parenting book and she looked a mess. But she still had her appeal despite the t-shirt and workout Capri pants that she had suddenly taken a liking to instead of her designer clothing.

He walked around the couch and pried the flimsy, paper book from her delicate hands. She moved very little as he sat the book down. Sterling looked at his sleeping wife, who had probably just dozed off. He leaned forward and lightly brushed her auburn hair from her face. A smile stretched on her lips and she grabbed his hand.

"Jim," she whispered as her green blue eyes opened.

Sterling knelt down and kissed her forehead as he caught her gaze. A smile touched his lips and her rose colored lips pulled into a wider smile. She sat up and he lightly stroked her cheek.

"Hello, darling," he whispered.

Coleen wrapped her arms around him. She looked up at him and kissed him on the lips. Her kiss was different. It was one of gentleness and heartfelt, instead of desire. But he didn't expect anything more from the mother of his children. He looked into her eyes to stare at a softer gaze. The wild fire that burned in her eyes had been tamed, although he knew it would return once they were on a case again.

"Where is Olivia?" he asked softly.

"She stayed the night at her friend's house. And the boys fell fast asleep after their three am bottle." She stroked his cheek. "I had just drifted off when you called me around four this morning to let me know when you were coming home."

"Then go back to sleep, my love, we have plenty of time to talk about my visit," Sterling said as he kissed her head.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just need a little coffee to get my day started. I have laundry and things to do around the house."

"I'll take care of that. You go back to sleep."

He kissed her again and stood up. She once more lied down and he grabbed the blanket that clung to the back of the couch. He lightly covered her.

"Sleep, I'll wake you in an hour," Sterling leaned over once more and kissed her head.

"I love you, Jim," she whispered.

"I love you too, Coleen." He smiled.

He made his way upstairs and removed his suit coat and pulled out something a little more causal for even himself. He looked over at the twins and walked over to them. He lightly leaned forward and kissed their heads. They squirmed a little and a smile tugged at his lips.

After a refreshing shower he grabbed the laundry bag from the clothes basket in the bathroom. He picked up Olivia's laundry basket and headed downstairs to start a load. He refused to not help around even when he was tired after a long days work. Coleen had managed to run a household without the help of a nanny or a house keeper and always had enough energy to be a mother.

He leaned against the washer and listened to the sounds both appliances. He looked out into the kitchen and rubbed his face. He had barely slept the last three days between the early morning bottle feedings and flying to and from New York. It was wearing on him quickly, but there was always something positive that came out of it.

The sounds of cooing escaped the baby monitors that had been installed in all parts of the house. He pushed off the washer and headed back upstairs to the bedroom. He walked to the cribs and saw one of the twins awake.

Sterling reached into the cradle and lifted the youngest one into his arms.

"Good morning,Carter" he whispered.

He took a seat in the rocking chair in the window and gently rocked. He leaned forward and kissed his head.

"I can see we're going to have these morning talks often," Sterling said. "What can I tell you about this time?"

Sterling leaned back in the rocker and let his son fall back asleep as he kept rocking. He closed his eyes just for a moment.

"So, this is where you disappeared too," a soft voice came.

He opened his eyes and looked at Coleen as she leaned against the doorframe. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Carter likes the rocker I find," Coleen said.

Sterling looked down at the youngest as he slept soundly in his arms.

"I like it too," Sterling replied.

She gently ran her hand through his hair and kissed him.

"You get some sleep, dearest," she said. "I'll take it from here."

Sterling shook his head and looked down at the sleeping child.

"No, I'm going to do this right this time. I'm going to be here," Sterling said.

Coleen looked at him as he held their youngest.

"Jim, haven't you figured it out yet?" Coleen knelt down.

Her hand rested on his arm and he looked down at her left hand staring at the wedding ring and engagement ring.

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you too much. And plus who will have your back when we're in pursuit?" Coleen smiled.

He leaned towards her and kissed her head.

"You, darling," he whispered.

"That's right. So, don't think you are putting all this on me. We both work for the same people. I know when things need to be done business wise. And I know you try your best to help out." She reached up and stroked his rough cheek.

He sighed and Coleen smiled. She kissed his nose and stood up.

"I'm going to take a shower and clean up. I look like a disaster."

Sterling smiled and lightly grabbed her hand. "You look beautiful, darling, just the way you are."

"When I get out, Jim, you and I are going to have some us time," she said.

Sterling smiled. "I like us time."

"I do too," she said as she grabbed some fresh clothes.

She walked into the bathroom and shut the door. He smiled and looked at down at the droopy eyed baby.

"We'll be quiet," Sterling said.

The door bell rang and Sterling looked up. He stood up carefully and walked downstairs as he still held Carter. He made his way to the front door and saw a feminine figure standing outside. He opened the door.

"Hello, Jim," the woman said.

Sterling stood up straight and stared at her.

"Hello, Lizzy," he replied. "And what do I owe the pleasure of my dear older sister's unexpected visit."

"Oh, don't be daft, Jim," Elizabeth said.

Sterling stepped aside and let her in. She stepped inside and looked around his house. She smiled and turned to him as he closed the door. "This place suits you, Jim. So quaint and just in the nook outside of town."

Sterling glanced at the delicate framed woman as she glanced around his home. She turned and smiled at the child in his arms.

"Who is this little darling?" she asked.

Sterling stepped away from her and she gave him a look of confusion.

"What do you want, Lizzy? Robert hasn't gotten himself in a scandal again. Because that was the last time I had to deal with you."

"No, the last time you had to _deal_ with me, Jim, was when you helped my youngest move out the house. In fact you were a little too happy to help out. But I see he's done well for himself as have you." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him. "You've married yet again. Where is my dear niece?"

"Not here and she won't have anything to do with you."

Elizabeth smirked and Sterling walked around her. He knew she'd follow him and he was right hearing her stilettos hit hard against the hardwood floors.

"So, I have two nephews now. At your age I would be thinking you wouldn't be able to keep up with a young thing like Agent Coleen Graham."

"Lizzy, I ask you again, what do you want?" Sterling turned to her as he put Carter down in the bassinet.

Elizabeth walked over and folded her arms. He glanced up at her and raised his brow. He had an idea what she actually came for, but she wasn't going to get anything.

"Grant is getting married and I had to find out from the local papers," Elizabeth said. "You didn't have the decency to ring me about this, Jim."

"You cut him off and I took him in. Not to mention your eldest is a piece of work. Where did he get that from?"

"He's a Sterling if you haven't notice. manipulation is a trait that runs deep in our family. You should know since I've also heard how you got a promotion." Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

Sterling stood up and walked out the nursery. He looked over his shoulder as his sister followed him like a shadow.

"Are you going to tell Grant you are in the states?"

"No, but you will. I think you already have told him."

"How can I tell him when you just show up!" Sterling shouted.

"I see things don't change, Jim. That temper of yours is a dangerous weapon."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I see you haven't either." Sterling stood straight.

"Jim?" Coleen's voice came from the stairwell.

Sterling looked over at the stairwell and saw Coleen leaned against the railing. He walked over to her, but his sister made long strides.

"You must be Coleen Graham. I'm Jim's older sister," Elizabeth said extending her hand.

"Elizabeth?"

"So he has told you about me." Elizabeth smiled.

"Yes, and I see he's right too," Coleen said.

"She's quite the classy woman, Jim." Elizabeth turned around. "Jim always loved the younger women. When he was in his more appealing days. He'd pick up the young girls in grammar school. We thought he'd be one of those bachelors who just slept around. There was one girl, which I believe you actually married. She was a little tart."

Sterling grabbed Elizabeth hard by her wrist and led her to the door.

"How dare you come into my home and talk about my daughter's mother like that? This is why I don't want you around, Lizzy. You are the reason why you got nothing from Father. Mother was too nice and took pity on you. And you married the first bastard that would jump into bed with you. And all we know how that turned out."

Coleen walked over and rested her hand on his shoulder. Elizabeth pulled her hand back when he let go.

"Jim, let's hear her out," Coleen said.

Sterling looked at Coleen and took a breath.

"Well, I guess we know who wears the knickers in the house." Elizabeth smiled.

"Shut up!" Sterling snapped at her.

Coleen slightly frowned at the sight of how upset he got. She could see how much drama came around when his sister stopped by.

"All I want is to support my son at his wedding day," Elizabeth said. "Regardless of what has happened in the past. He is still my flesh and blood, Jim, not yours."

"You should have thought about that before you cut him off."

Elizabeth shook her head.

"His father did, but that was because he didn't like you. Grant was spending too many summers with you and Robert felt like he was being derailed."

"Get out of my house, Lizzy. I don't want to see you again after this. And I know you won't see your son so go back to Robert and be the ideal wife." Sterling stepped around her and opened the front door. "Please, leave."

"You will regret this, Jim. I am the only family you have."

"No, you aren't the only family I have, Lizzy." Sterling stood straight.

She walked out and he shut the door behind her. Coleen wrapped her arms around him.

"What a dreadful woman," she said.

"That's just her nice side." Sterling wrapped his arms around her.

Sterling looked at her and lightly pushed back her hair. He kissed her and turned to head to the nursery, but Coleen grabbed his hand. He glanced over at her as she tilted her head. He gave a weak smile and turned to her.

"Jim, don't let her get to you," she softly said.

"I try, but somehow that woman gets under my skin all the time." Sterling pulled Coleen into his arms.

"Well, I know something that might take your mind off of her." Coleen kissed his nose playfully.

"Let's talk." Sterling kissed her.


	3. Mother comes to visit

**Chapter Three**

_**Leverage HQ: Later that Same Day **_

Eliot sat in the conference room and stared at the monitors as they changed images several times. He was still trying to process everything that happened just yesterday. His little sister was getting married again. He was fine with Grant, he was a good guy; but what he didn't like is the nagging feeling in the back of his head. He didn't like the family she was marrying into. There was trouble that buzzed around it.

"Don't hurt yourself, Eliot," Nate's voice came from the doorway.

Eliot looked over at him and shook his head. Nate walked over and took a seat in the comfortable leather back chair.

"What's bugging you?" Nate asked.

"Why's everyone keep asking me that? I'm fine," Eliot remarked as he wrinkled his brow.

Nate nodded and leaned back into the comforts of the chair and folded his arms. Eliot looked at the fearless leader.

"It's a wedding, Eliot," Nate said. "Some simple vows are exchanged and a big party at the end."

"I know," Eliot sighed as he ran his hands through his hair. "It's not the wedding that bugs me. And it's not even who she's marrying."

"It's the family she's marrying into. A family with a long history of manipulation and the occasional change of heart?"

Eliot looked at Nate and smirked a little. He had been thinking the same thing.

"Kind of," Eliot said. "I just don't want my sister to get hurt. I've seen what happens when someone holds stuff over her head or even mine. And I don't want this marriage to be like that."

Nate leaned forward and propped his elbows up on the table as he clasped his hands together. He looked at Eliot as he thought about what he said.

"You think Sterling is holding something over your head?"

"I think he's trying to win brownie points. He's offering to pay for the whole damn wedding. There has to be some fine print in that file of his."

"The only fine print that was there is how holidays worked out. See it as a settlement on who has what holiday. Or you can say screw it that and share those holidays with that half of the family."

Eliot shook his head and leaned back into the chair. His gaze fell to the screens and once again watched as they changed.

"He's not trying to steal your sister away from you, Eliot," Nate said.

Eliot's gaze snapped over to him. Nate nodded as Eliot's expression. He could tell he had hit the true reason for Eliot's discomfort about the wedding.

"How do you know?" Eliot said.

"Hillary is a smart girl she won't let him cut you out of the picture," Nate said. "He may be a pompous ass, but he knows his own nephew won't let him do such a thing. Hillary is right about him though, he's a nice guy…when he wants to be. And I think for once he wants to be a nice guy to any party that is involved. You do have to give him credit for coming to ask me to talk to you about Grant."

"He's still a pompous ass with a lot of cash," Eliot muttered.

Nate smirked. "Take advantage of that. You don't really have to pay a dime out of your own pocket."

Eliot smirked and took a deep breath. Perhaps it was best that he just accepted the idea that his sister was going to get married to a man who had security. She also was getting a slightly unit family that adored her regardless of who she was and where she came from.

"Alright, I'll give it a try, but I don't have to like the idea."

"Good, now how about a drink?" Nate stood up.

"You really need to kill it with the drinking, Nate." Eliot stood up. "But because of the situation, I could use one."

The two of them walked out the glass door and headed out into the cool air. Eliot did feel a little worry was off his chest. But the next few months would probably be anything, but pleasant for him.

_**Grant and Hillary's Apartment**_

Hillary slid a suitcase under the bed and looked at Grant as he put another suit coat into the closet. She smiled in amusement seeing he was never without a coat.

"You know you're a lot like your uncle," Hillary said.

He glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Just because I want to dress nice doesn't make me like Jim," Grant replied. "And how about you and your designer clothes."

"Hey, I had to look good. I was an art thief's wife. A wealthy one. If it were up to me I would have stuck with jeans and a t-shirt." Hillary sat down on the bed.

Grant smiled and walked over to her and lied back into the comforts. She looked at him and leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. He smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm so glad you said yes," Grant whispered.

"You were afraid, I wouldn't?" she tilted her head.

"No, I was afraid your brother would say no because of who my uncle is."

Hillary smiled and stroked his cheek.

"He'd just have to get over it, now wouldn't he?" Hillary once more leaned forward and kissed him. "I love my brother, but sometimes he doesn't know what is best for me."

Grant sat up and pulled Hillary into his arms. He stroked her cheek and stared into her eyes.

"I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you, Hillary," Grant said as he kissed her on her jaw line.

"I can't either," she whispered.

Grant's phone rang and he groaned at the annoy sound. He looked at her and kissed on the lips.

"Hold that thought," Grant said as he reached for his phone.

Hillary sighed as Grant looked down at his phone. He lifted the device to his ear as he answered it.

"Hello, Jim," Grant said.

"I have some very disturbing news," Sterling's voice came across the other end.

"What would that be?"

"Your mother just paid me and Coleen a visit."

"What did she want?" Grant turned and looked at Hillary as she sat there.

He sat the phone down and put Sterling on speaker phone.

"She's a bit disappointed that I did not ring her and tell her about your engagement," Sterling remarked.

"I don't see where that should concern her. She cut me off and cut me out her will. As I see it I'm no longer her son."

The sound of knocking at the door was heard. Grant glanced up and looked at Hillary.

"I'll get it," Hilary said.

Grant gave a nod and lifted the phone to his ear. Hillary walked out the room and into the spacious living area. She could hear the slight concern that Grant had about the sudden news his own mother was State side.

The knocking continued and Hillary opened the door to see a well together older woman. She looked at the elegance and classiness that surrounded the woman.

"How can I help you?" Hillary asked.

"You must be Hillary Spencer," the older woman said with a smile.

"Yes and you are?"

"Elizabeth McCoy, I'm your future mother-in-law!" Elizabeth stood there with her arms spread out.

"Grant," Hillary called.

Grant looked up and walked out the bedroom. He came to the door and his eyes became wide.

"Jim, I got to call you back, she just showed up at my door step," Grant remarked.

Grant didn't give Sterling a chance to reply before he hung up the phone. He stared at his mother and suddenly became callus.

"What do you want?" he asked.

Elizabeth frowned as she stared at her youngest.

"What do I want? Come now is that how you treat your mother after she's flown seven hours to see you?"

"You flew seven hours to harass your brother first then flew here," Grant said.

"So, Jim called you. Not a surprise he wants to raise the alert when his own sister comes into town." Elizabeth looked at him. "Are you going to invite me in or just leave me standing here?"

Grant looked at her and walked over to Hillary's side as she stood there. "I half heartedly want to leave you standing there. But that wasn't how I was raised. Come in, Mother."

Elizabeth smiled and walked inside. She glanced around the apartment and pursed her lips. Her gaze stared at the furniture and the overall shabby walls. Grant took Hillary's hand and kissed it as she watched Grant's mother.

"You need a woman's touch, Grant," she remarked as she turned around. "I see that you don't have your uncle's taste of finer things."

Grant rolled his eyes and looked at his mother.

"Is there a point coming soon? Hillary and I have a day for wedding planning."

"Oh? So, when is the wedding?" Elizabeth turned with excitement.

"Six months. We didn't want a big wedding so it won't take long to plan."

"Six months, isn't that a little short notice?" Elizabeth said. "Your father and I were married a year after we got engaged. Of course that was your Grandmother McCoy's best suggestion she had ever had."

Hillary looked at Grant.

"Oh, Hillary, dear, have you picked out a gown yet?"

"I have a dress," Hillary made up a lie. "Coleen took me to a bridal shop in New York."

Grant looked at her and she smiled giving his hand a squeeze.

"Oh, I see. I guess New York would be a good place to shop. But Paris is even better."

"Mother, do you mind?"

Elizabeth looked at him and stood up straight. "You have been around your uncle to long. He's rubbed off on you about pushing the subject."

Grant shook his head.

"I don't want to be thrown into your feud with Jim. Of course you like to throw everyone into the chaos of drama."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and walked towards him.

"Your dear uncle is the one who started all of this," Elizabeth said. "Starting with the inheritance. And now he lives as though he is better than me his only sister."

Grant shook his head and stared at the Prima Donna of the Sterling family. He looked at Hillary as she stared at the polished woman. He lifted her left hand to his lips and Elizabeth stared at the diamond ring.

"My goodness! That ring!" Elizabeth rushed to take a look at the ring.

Hillary looked at the ring and Elizabeth scooped her hand up. She stared at it and looked at Grant.

"Where did you get this ring?" she asked.

"I financed it," Grant remarked.

"Bollocks! Grant, where did you get it?" Elizabeth looked at him.

"It's Grandmother's."

"McCoy's?"

"No, Sterling's."

Elizabeth was beginning to feel her blood pressure rise. She looked at Hillary and smiled a little before she turned to Grant.

"How did you get it? Don't tell me your uncle gave it to you."

"No, Grandmother gave it to me. She knew Jim didn't want it so she gave it to me her favorite grandson. She told me when I was ready to settle to put this ring on her finger."

"That ring was suppose to be mine, Grant. Your grandmother had promised me that ring a long time. I was suppose to pass it on to one of you. It was my gift to pass on not hers."

"She knew you'd sell it. And Grandfather wanted to keep it in our family."

"My dear little boy, you are not a Sterling. You are a McCoy."

Grant narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"Apparently they thought otherwise, Mother. If you have a problem with my fiancée's engagement ring then I suggest you talk to the dead because they are the ones who past it down to me. It's the only thing I had left of my family since you cut me out of everything."

"Don't be daft, Grant. I left you some money. But you wouldn't know that now would you? You've been convinced that I am the bad person around here. Why am I painted as the villain? Your grandparents did this. They put your uncle and me against each other. They started this feud. You are just an innocent bystander that got swept into their lies."

"Grant, we have to go," Hillary whispered.

Elizabeth looked at Hillary.

"Don't get to comfortable with that ring on your finger, Ms. Spencer; Grant will be replacing it with a much smaller one."

"Get out of my home!" Grant snapped. "You don't talk to my fiancée like that. You have no place to talk. Get out!"

Grant walked to the door and opened it. He looked at her and she took a deep breath.

"You are far from help now," Elizabeth remarked. "I am your mother and you believe someone who has spent their life using other people to get high on the food chain."

"Get out, Mother." Grant looked away from her.

"Fine, but don't come crawling to me, Grant, when your uncle doesn't have any time for you. Especially since he has two bastard children to take care of."

She walked out and Grant slammed the door behind her. He took a deep breath and balled up his fist. Hillary reached over and grabbed his shoulder. He sighed.

"That woman…" he started to say.

"Grant don't take this the wrong way, but weren't you a little tough on her?" Hillary asked. "She did seem a little remorseful."

Grant sighed and looked at her. "No, she never will change. And I think you need to hear why."


	4. There's always a reason

**Chapter Four**

_**Leverage HQ: That afternoon**_

The team sat in the conference room and waited to hear what was going on. Hillary looked at Grant as he leaned against the interior wall. She could see he was upset with what was going on. She looked at Eliot as he stared Grant down with his glare.

"Eliot," she snapped.

"What?" Eliot looked at her.

Nate walked in and looked at the team. "What did I miss?"

"You didn't get Grant's memo?" Hardison asked. "He only sent it to everyone a hundred times."

"Oh, the one that read important please read," Nate said as he took a seat. "So, what's important?"

"Geez, Nate, you look like hell," Eliot mentioned. "You and Sophie staying up late."

"Not that it's anyone's business, but no. I just have been having trouble sleeping."

"Speaking of Sophie, where is she?" Parker asked.

Nate shrugged.

The glass door opened and she walked in carrying a couple of shopping bags. Nate looked over at her and raised his brow. She smiled sheepishly.

"I got caught up in a rush, I was on my way," Sophie remarked as she took a seat. "Wonderful spring sales going on."

"I can only imagine what inspired you to shop this time," Nate sighed as he ran his hands through his hair.

"I felt the spirit move me." Sophie smiled.

Eliot chuckled and looked at Hillary. She gave him a look and he sighed.

"So, what is so important that we all need to be here?" Nate looked at Grant.

The phone rang and Hardison looked at Grant. "It's all you."

Grant grabbed the clicker off the table and clicked it. Nate looked at Sterling.

"Hello, team," Sterling said.

"Got yourself in a bit of bind again, did you, Sterling?" Nate remarked.

"A bit of one that requires only the bride, the groom, and Spencer," Sterling said as he glared at Hardison.

"I might have hacked the email," Hardison confessed. "My bad."

"Well, you are talking to the bride's family." Nate folded his arms.

"Immediate family," Sterling remarked.

Nate looked at them.

"Alright, have it your way, Sterling." Nate stood up and looked at the other three. "You heard him, let's go."

Hardison, Parker, and Sophie stood up. Eliot looked at Nate as he gave a nod.

"Jim, I would like, Nate to hear this." Grant stood in front of the screens.

"Family matters, Grant," Sterling said.

"He may have a point, Sterling. Another outside party maybe needed," Nate said as he stopped.

Sterling nodded and leaned back into the chair. He looked at the four of them and sighed. There was no sense in arguing about it.

"So, what's going on this time?" Nate asked.

Eliot glanced over at the others as they stood outside the door. He turned back and looked at Sterling.

"My sister has paid a visit to Grant and myself earlier today. I believe she may be up to something," Sterling said.

"Something that may throw us all into chaos?" Nate folded his arms.

"Destroy a family. She's trying to pull the rug from under us. I don't know how, but if I know my sister, she'll wait until there are a lot of people. She has a need for the dramatics." Sterling rubbed his chin.

"And why would she choose a time when her good son is getting married?"

"A moth to the flame. If there is one listening ear anywhere she will preach." Grant looked at Nate. "My mother isn't one to step down."

"Sounds familiar," Eliot muttered.

"This isn't about the past, Spencer." Sterling looked at him. "Elizabeth is quite the con artist herself. I've watched her con her way in and out of people's lives just so she can get what she wants."

"So, what do you have to tell us?"

"My father was just as good as his daughter. He was one step ahead of her always. When he immediately named me successor as the family fortune. It was my sister who was originally supposed to get the fortune, but because of who my sister was he thought the better choice would be me."

Eliot folded his arms and glanced at Sterling. Sterling liked to have things go his way and getting there required certain people to get into that position.

"How do we know you are telling the truth, Sterling? You haven't exactly been honest with us in the past." Eliot raised his brow at him.

"He's telling the truth," Grant said stepping in.

Eliot looked at Grant.

"I have no reason to lie to you, Spencer," Sterling said. "Nor does my nephew."

"Alright, well explain to us then everything," Nate said. "I find it hard to believe that your sister would just show up for no reason unless she's found something that could ruin you."

Grant looked at Nate and glanced over at Sterling.

"How about I just tell you how I came into money," Sterling remarked.

"About time you got to the point," Eliot remarked.

"Eliot," Nate and Hillary both said.

"I wasn't much older than my nephew is now…."

_**FlashBack: **_

_**London Countryside: 15years ago**_

Sterling walked into the large home in the country. He glanced around the family home and headed down the halls. His mother had called him about coming home for a weekend to spend with the family. She had told him that his father was getting worse and probably didn't have much time left. So, he had made the trip into the countryside to spend some time with them.

"Uncle Jim," Grant's voice came.

He turned and looked at the youth that came from the study room. He was growing up to be a good looking young man, but still his boyish looks remained.

"Hello, nephew," Sterling greeted the sixteen year old.

"Are you staying for the weekend here or just making a day trip?" Grant asked.

"I've packed a bag for the weekend, but if business calls I'll have to head back to London," Sterling replied.

The youth smiled obviously pleased to see his favorite uncle outside the usual circumstances. Sterling gave the youth's shoulder a good squeeze.

"Grandfather, isn't doing so well Mom told me," Grant remarked.

"I heard, but I've come to see for myself. I don't trust the quacks that are taking care of him. I would like him to come to London instead of relying on the fresh air to make him feel better," Sterling remarked.

"Mom said it's what's best," Grant said.

"Well, I'm going to try my hardest for him to come with me back to London. I know the best doctors there."

Sterling stopped at the large doors at the end of the hall that led to the large library and hall of documents. He opened the doors and walked in to see his father hard at work with his nurse at his side. And not to far was his mother reading in her favorite spot by the large window.

"Darling," his mother said as she stood up.

"Mother." Sterling gave a nod.

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. She kissed his cheek and looked at him.

"Darling, you look so tired," she said. "And you look like you've lost some weight."

"Margret, leave the boy alone. He hasn't lost weight, my God, he's gained a few."

"Thanks," Sterling looked at his father.

The older man chuckled and stood up grabbing his cane. He carefully made his way over to Sterling and his wife.

"You and I must talk about the family's well being when I finally pass," he said.

"James, you mustn't speak like that," Sterling's mother said.

"It's only time, but come on let's have a drink and talk about this woman you've decided to marry," his father laughed.

Sterling smirked at the older man's dark humor. He obviously had no regrets in his life. And his mother was the one who would be devastated when her beloved husband passed away. She would be without her one and only love. But there was where her dear children came in.

"Shouldn't you be cutting down the drinking, old man," Sterling remarked.

"What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger. I've willingly given myself to the sins of my youth and nurture the time I finally walk into the light of the world beyond."

His father embraced death like it was his friend. He often told him that death was his best friend. Sterling grew up with the tolerance of his father's philandering and sinful life style, but there was only one woman he loved and she always forgave him.

"Still drinking the best Scotch, Jim?" His father pulled two crystal glasses out.

"Only the best," Sterling remarked.

"Good, lad." His father poured the amber liquid into the glasses.

He slid one to Sterling and raised his glass to him.

"To see you once again, Jim," his father said.

The doors opened and Sterling glanced over to see his older sister walk in.

"Well, look who it is, the prized son has finally returned home." Elizabeth smiled as she held her best friend in her delicate hands.

"Lizzy," Sterling gave a nod.

"Jim, you have been on everyone's lips. Everyone has asked about you down at the grounds."

Sterling looked at his sister as she put one arm around her him. He could smell the whiskey on her breath. He looked at his father as he sighed. If there was one child that followed close in their father's footsteps it was Elizabeth. She was the drunk and the whore. Sterling took after his mother.

"Have you come to beg for grandmother's wedding ring to marry that little American tart?"

Sterling looked at his sister as she sipped from her glass. He grabbed it from her and sat it down.

"Jim?" his mother said.

"No, I haven't come to ask for the ring. I have come to visit our father," Sterling said. "The ring is far from my mind, Lizzy. And I believe you need to cut yourself off before you let your tongue slip anymore."

She smiled and kissed his cheek and reached for her half filled glass.

"We all can't be perfect like you, Jim, darling," Elizabeth mocked his straight laced nature. "Where's that little Yank…she's never without you. I think she's a gold digger, Jim, dear."

Elizabeth flopped into the leather back chair and flipped her brown locks behind her ear. She smiled at Sterling and sipped her drink.

"Let's talk about the sweet and innocent woman that is taking away our dear little Jim," Elizabeth joked.

"Lizzy, you are making a fool of yourself in front everyone," Their father said.

"Am I, Father? Forgive me I'm not your prized child. But, Jim here is." Elizabeth downed the whiskey like water.

"I think now would be the time to discuss what you wished to talk to me about, Father," Sterling said sitting his glass down.

"Margret, would you mind escorting your daughter to her room then come back and join us?" Their father looked at their mother.

"Certainly, come a long, Lizzy," her mother said.

She grabbed the delicate framed woman's arm. Elizabeth stood and staggered. Sterling stared at her as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I'll see you later," she remarked.

"I look forward in catching up with you, Lizzy," Sterling said as he kissed her cheek.

She walked with her mother out the room and Sterling looked at his father. The older man lightly rubbed his eyes.

"She's getting worse," Sterling said. "When you wrote me you said it was under control. Her husband institutionalized her for a reason."

"I couldn't put my own daughter in an institution to save my son-in-law's political career. She was sober when he was elected, Jim. I told him she'd stay here with us and we'd help her."

Sterling sighed in frustration at the sight of his sister drinking herself to self destruction. He had dealt with it before she was married to Robert George McCoy.

"I know this is hard for you to see, Jim, but your sister needs her family. She's been alright since she had the boys, but she fell off the wagon."

Sterling looked at his father and shook his head.

"She needs help. She needs to be dried out and if you won't do it I will. I've thrown her once into that place; I'll do it again if it gets rid of her demons she's fighting." Sterling lifted his drink and sipped it.

He walked to the leather chair and sat down. He looked at his father as the older man stood there. He didn't want to hear that his own child was going down a dark and lonely path. Sterling knew that pity look from him. But it was time that Elizabeth took on some of her own responsibility without a man to help her.

"I for once agree with Robert. He has every right to throw her into that institution. Lock her up and let her just dry out."

"And what will we achieve from that, Jim?" His father turned and looked at him. "Another empty shell to add to the collection of Sterling?"

Sterling stared at his father and lifted his chin up.

"I'm thinking about her progeny. I'm thinking about our family as well. She's killing us slowly to see her like this. Mother has too much on her mind. You are dying and leaving us with no way out to deal with this. Can't you see that if she doesn't get better this family will die along side?"

"That is why I've made preparations, Jim." His father walked towards his desk.

He sat down carefully and opened a drawer. Sterling looked at his father as he pulled out a wooden box. He stood up and stared at the crest that was carved into the oak box. He took a deep breath as his father removed something wrapped in leather. He knew exactly what it was, but had never actually seen the original copy.

"Is that…"

"Yes, the original copy of our family's traditions. The document that we have been tied to for several generations. And you are the next in line to receive this document. My father and his father had rewritten this once before, but it was my choice to stick with the original form. You are to receive the family fortune. Your sister will not be able to have a schilling of it."

"My God!" Sterling walked over and watched as his father uncovered the original document.

His father looked up and smiled. Sterling staggered and felt an overwhelming feeling come over him. He leaned against the desk and fell into the wooden chair close by.

"Just take a breath, Jim. You will get over the shock." His father lifted the document up. "And your mother wishes to speak with you as well."

The door opened and Sterling glanced up to see his mother walk in. She walked into the room as if she were the queen of England. He looked at her hands as she held a box.

"What's that?" Sterling asked.

His mother sat the box down and opened the smaller box. Inside the velvet interior of it were two rings. He stared at the two caret diamond ring and gold band.

"My dear boy, this is what comes with the inheritance. These rings were my mother's. She gave them to me because I was the eldest daughter in my family," she said.

"You promised that rings to Elizabeth," Sterling said.

"Jim, I believe now would be the best time to tell you," his mother said. "Your father and I believe that you are the one who should have everything. I have left money for Elizabeth to give to her children, but if she were to get her hands on this she would ruin us. You take after me, my dear, and that is the reason why you were chosen to receive the vast fortune. It is up to you though if you wish to break tradition."

Sterling loosened his tie feeling over whelmed by being named as successor. He ran his hands through his hair and breathed deep. His eyes stared at the rings and shook his head.

"No," Sterling said.

"No?" his father asked.

He looked up at his father and back to his mother.

"The rings don't belong to me." Sterling nodded. "They belongs to one of your grandsons."

Sterling stood up and looked at his father.

"Then it's settled." His father shut the boxes. "Margret, I believe you already have an idea of someone who will be pleased to take the rings."

She smiled and nodded. "I do."

Sterling looked at her and she beamed with the idea. She walked over to him and kissed his head. He gave a weak smile as she patted his cheek.

"You are a good son, Jim. And I know you will make a good husband and father too," she remarked. "That is why we have a proposition for you."

His father coughed and they looked over to him. He heaved and reached for a handkerchief to cover his mouth.

"James?" his mother questioned.

He raised his hand to assure her he was fine. She rushed to the doors to call for the nurse. Sterling got up rushed to his father's side.

"Father," Sterling said.

"I'm fine," his father said between coughing fits.

The nurse came in and shuffled Sterling away from his father's side. He stepped away and watched as she hurried to do her job.

"Please, Mr. Sterling leave," she said. "Your father will be fine."

Sterling's eyes were wide and he rushed out the door. He saw his mother sitting outside the library.

"He promised," she whispered.

Sterling knelt down and took her hands into his. His eyes stared up at hers and she looked down at him.

"He'll be fine." Sterling gave a weak smile.

"No, my darling, he won't," his mother said.

Sterling wrinkled his brow and stood up. He backed away from her looked at the library doors. He felt his stomach churning as he waited to hear the news that they had been dreading to hear for the last six months.

_**One week later**_

Sterling stepped into the old office building as his father's lawyer and long time friend greeted him.

"Jim," the older man said.

"Lars," Sterling said.

"It's a shame that we have to meet like this after a week, but it was your mother's request that you come as soon as you could. I hear that you will be moving to New York in a month." The older man said.

They walked up three flights of stairs and Lars led him to his office. Sterling glanced around the large office and stared at the many memories of his friendship with his father.

"Your father left instructions in his will that were for your eyes only." Lars walked to his desk and lifted a copy of the will. "Jim, he has instructed that you take your nephew, Grant James McCoy with you to New York."

Sterling looked at him as he wrinkled his brow. He walked towards the desk and took a seat. Lars poured him a drink and handed it to him.

"Could you repeat that?" Sterling leaned forward and grabbed the Bourbon glass.

"James wrote that you were to taking on the responsibility in raising Grant McCoy."

"He has parents," Sterling remarked. "Despite the issues that surround that family, Grant has security."

Lars nodded and reached into the top drawer and pulled out a folder. He opened it and handed Sterling an ivory colored envelope.

"I believe it is all explained there." Lars took a seat.

Sterling opened the envelope and let his eyes glide across the letter that explained why his fathers wished Grant go to New York with him. Sterling felt his hands trembling and he reached for the Bourbon and drank it like it was water.

"My father was losing his mind when he became sick," Sterling said. "Whatever thoughts that still remained were just pure delusions."

"I'm afraid not, Jim. Your father wrote this six years before the disease progressed." Lars looked at Sterling.

Sterling rubbed his eyes and stared at his father's letter. He leaned back into the chair and breathed deep. There was always a reason why his father did something. But he wasn't sure how his young nephew would play a part in the whole scheme of life.

"I'll think about it," Sterling said. "It's a lot to handle. I can't raise a teenager right now."

"I know this is hard. But your father made this out to be very important. He didn't believe that your sister was fit to be a mother and I believe your brother-in-law was in no position to be giving fatherly advice to his youngest."

Sterling rubbed his chin and folded the letter up.

"I would like to talk this over with my fiancée before I take a teenage boy into our home," Sterling said as he stood. "I'll give you an answer before I move."

"I look forward in hearing what you have to say." Lars extended his hand to Sterling. "It's good to see you again, Jim."

Sterling gave a nod and headed down to the lobby. He walked into the lobby and saw Grant standing close to the entrance.

"Grant?" Sterling questioned.

The young boy looked over and gave a weak smile.

"What are you doing here?" Sterling asked.

"Mom thinks I'm at the library," Grant said.

Sterling looked at him and sighed. He saw that same look of mourning in the young boy's eyes he had. He took a deep breath and put one arm around the sixteen year old. The youth wrapped his arms around him and Sterling looked down.

"Why can't you stay here, Jim?" Grant asked.

Sterling looked at his young nephew. He had made it his duty to watch over him when he needed him most. But things were changing fast for him. He had a fiancée and a new job waiting in New York for him. He couldn't add one more thing to his busy life. But his nephew did deserve everything he ever wanted. Who was he to deny family that?

"Let's go have a bite, Grant." Sterling gave Grant's shoulder a squeeze.

Grant nodded and Sterling smirked a little. He gave his cheek a quick pat and led him out the door. He wanted to keep his father's last request a secret from the youth just until he made accommodations for him if he decided to agree to his terms.

_**Family Estate: Three months later **_

Sterling swirled his scotch around the crystal glass as he walked around the library. It was quiet and eerier without the master of the house around. His eyes stared at the desk his father often was seen sitting at. He then turned to the many shelves that housed the collection of books his father prized.

He remembered most of his childhood being sat in front of a bookshelf and told to start reading every last book in the library. At that time there was only three hundred books. Now there were over five hundred books and still only one book stuck out to him.

"Jim, darling, must you keep your back turned to the desk," his mother's voice came.

He turned and looked at her. She still wore black even after the funeral. It was a tradition for her family to continue to wear black for a year. He shook his head and walked to the desk.

"Have you talked to Grant yet?" she asked.

"I haven't. I've been busy with moving to New York. And married life is still kind of new to me."

"You'll get use to it. Wait until you have children of your own, Jim." She walked over to him and smiled. "You are nothing like your father, Jim. And do stay that way."

"Afraid we all change, Mother."

"Don't become soft on my, Jim, those Yanks are much too soft for us."

"Of course."

"How long are you here for?" she asked.

"Just until I get a lead on something I'm working on. And to collect a few things before I head home."

Sterling walked around the desk and pulled open the top drawer. He pulled out the oak box and sat it on the desk. His gaze stared at the crest carved into box. He glanced at the book shelf closest to the large floor to ceiling window.

He focused on the top shelf and walked to it. His hand traced the spines of the books and stopped on one. He pulled the tattered leather back book from its comforts and stared at the golden lettering.

Sterling turned and walked to the desk once more. He sat the book down and glanced at the golden lettering on the book.

"Jim?"

"I'm going to do this family a favor," he remarked.

Sterling pulled a letter opener from his father's desk and opened the book to the middle and stabbed the middle of the page. His mother gasped in horror.

"Jim!" she cried out.

Sterling cut until he made the perfect little nook in the book. He grabbed the smaller box and placed it into the carved out spot. His gaze fell to his mothers as she stared in horror.

"I'm taking the ring with me to New York."

"But you said you didn't want it?"

"I'm not taking your ring, Mother, I'm taking Father's." Sterling closed the book and lifted it up.

"I may not understand now why you are doing it this way, but I'm sure it will come back to play out just right."

"I promise what I do is for a reason to secure the future," Sterling remarked.


	5. Saving a wedding

**Chapter Five**

_**Leverage HQ: Present **_

Grant looked at Sterling as his most trusted ally confessed the past. Hillary glanced over at him and stared at the engagement ring. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"Just give her the ring," Hillary removed the two caret diamond.

"No," Sterling and Grant said.

"Hillary, the ring was passed on to Grant to give to you," Sterling said. "I'd be damned if she gets a hold of that ring."

Hillary glanced over at Eliot and Nate as they remained quiet. She looked at the ring in her hand and looked at Grant.

"If she gets this ring, then what is the worst that can happen?" Hillary asked.

"She'll want more," Sterling said. "My sister will continue to take until there isn't anything to take. It's her nature to do so."

Nate stood up and rubbed his chin. He looked at the diamond in Hillary's hand and glanced at Sterling.

"I've seen that cut diamond before." Nate looked at Sterling as he shifted in discomfort. "This isn't the only one, is it?"

Sterling looked at the diamond.

"No, it's not," Sterling admitted. "The ring that Hillary has is my grandmother's ring. That was the ring that was give to Grant?"

"And the other one you claimed was financed?" Nate asked.

"My wife wears it. That one is my mother's ring, which has been in my family for several generations."

Grant looked at Sterling as he stared at the two caret ring. "It was a family heirloom."

"Like your ring," Eliot remarked.

"Correct, Spencer. My ring is my father's and like the ring on my wife's hand it too has been in the family. The ring my mother gave to Grant was her heirloom to pass on to her daughter so if she had a son to pass it to him. But both my parents knew she would sell it for money."

Grant walked to Hillary and grabbed the ring. He grabbed her left hand and slipped it on her finger. Her eyes looked up at him as he slid it on.

"So, why claim the ring now?" Nate asked.

"She's been looking for it since I gave it back to my mother. When my mother passed away the ring went missing," Sterling said.

"Meaning you had it?" Eliot said.

"I did," Grant said. "I took the ring."

Nate and Eliot looked at Grant as he stood there.

"Ok, so when did you find out that you were going to be spirited away to New York?" Nate asked.

Sterling glanced at Grant as he took a seat.

"It was the summer before my first semester at Oxford that I knew there was something going on," Grant answered. "Before my mother called the university to revoke my scholarship. But it was after all that that I really got an second chance."

_**Flashback **_

_**Family estate: Two years later**_

Grant and Sterling walked into the large estate.

"What does Grandmother want?" Grant asked.

"Just to talk to you. Don't worry your mother doesn't know anything about this meeting." Sterling gave Grant's shoulder a squeeze.

Grant swallowed a lump in his throat as he stepped closer to the library. He fixed his suit coat and stood straight. Like Sterling he never appeared sloppy. He always wore a suit when visiting with his grandmother. It was just how he was raised and reminded often that his family came in style and not sloppy.

"I heard you got a full scholarship to Oxford," Sterling said.

"Mom wrote you didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. She made sure to add the details at how your entrance essay was very persuasive."

Grant nodded and looked at the doors. He stopped and looked at Sterling.

"Uncle Jim, can I ask you something?" Grant asked.

"Ask away?" Sterling looked at the eighteen year old.

Grant took a deep breath and looked at Sterling.

"Why did you move to New York when you have a place here?" Grant asked.

Sterling gave a smiled and chuckled a little.

"My job. I was offered more money to go State side then remain here in the UK. But that doesn't mean I'll never come to visit. I plan to keep the summers open."

Grant smiled and once more took a deep breath. He fixed his hair and Sterling fixed Grant's tie.

"Your grandmother can spot laziness from a mile away." He gave his cheek a quick pat. "Look a live, Grant. Remember she's looking out for your best interest."

"What about Luke? Why is everyone focusing on me?" Grant asked.

"Because you will always get the short end of the stick no matter what the situation is," Sterling said. "We just want you to have security."

Sterling knocked and opened the library door. He stepped to the side and let Grant go in. Grant looked at his uncle and stepped inside.

The door shut behind him and he looked at his grandmother as she stood there. She turned to the desk and reached for a leather pouch.

"Grant, come here and let me see you." She smiled.

Grant walked over to her and she smiled. She kissed his head and patted his cheek. He could see where his uncle got most his gestures.

"I have something for you," she said as she presented the pouch. "This was my mother's and she passed it to me."

Grant raised a brow as he took the pouch. He opened the pouch and poured the contents out. He stared at the ring and his eyes became large. She smiled and closed his hand.

"I want you to have it when you are ready to settled down to start your family. I know you are young so I will hold on to it until you are ready. Your uncle was the one who told me to give it to you. He didn't believe that this ring was meant for him to put on his bride's finger. But I knew you would be just as willing to keep this ring in the family."

He looked down at the ring and looked back up to her. "Why now?"

"Because there comes a time when one must let go of hope." She smiled. "But you I believe are the true hope to keep a strong name for your family."

Grant smiled and slipped the ring back into the pouch. He handed it back to her and she tucked it away in a small box.

"You must bring her to meet me. I will hope that soon enough you will meet that woman that makes your life worth it."

He nodded and looked at the older woman.

"Grandmother, why didn't Grandfather leave anything to my mother?" he asked.

"There are things that are best left unsaid. It isn't because we don't love her it is more because we were looking out for her well being."

She leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

"Now, be a good lad and send your uncle in. I have some things to talk to him about," she said.

Grant gave a nod and headed out the door. He looked at Sterling as he leaned against the wall. Sterling pushed off the wall and stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Not so bad," Sterling remarked.

"Not at all. She wants to talk to you." Grant nodded his head towards the door.

Sterling nodded and headed into the library. Grant let out a sigh of relief and at the same time still recovering from the shock.

_**One year later: London**_

Grant wiped the bar down after a long night tending to the regulars and listening to back door deals. He counted the tips and the numbers he was given. He sighed and tossed the numbers and cleaned up around the pub.

The pub doors opened and a gentleman walked in. Grant didn't look up, but he really didn't have too. He knew who it was and he acted as if he didn't know him. He walked behind the bar and poured two Scotches and walked to the corner table. He sat one down and took a seat opposite of the visitor.

"You know me too well, nephew," Sterling said as he lifted the glass.

"Double Scotch," Grant remarked.

Sterling pulled from his suit coat pocket an envelope. He slid it across the table as he lifted the glass to his lips.

"I believe you've had some financial issues come about," Sterling remarked.

"How'd you know?"

Sterling looked at Grant and glanced around the pub.

"Someone of such high prestige wouldn't be working as a bartender at a pub in the dodgy end of town unless they needed money. You make great tips and are paid extra to keep quiet on back door deals" Sterling brought his gaze back to Grant's.

Grant glanced looked down at Sterling's left hand and wrinkled his brow.

"What happened?"

Sterling tilted his head a little. "What do you mean?"

"Your ring?"

He sat the glass down and Sterling lifted his hand up a little.

"She left," Sterling said with no emotions. "She took Olivia with her."

"Why?"

Sterling shook his head and brought the amber beverage to his lips. His eyes glazed over as he hid behind the beverage. Grant had seen this same method by his mother. He looked down at the envelope and sighed. He slid his finger through the seal and pulled out two plane tickets.

"New York? Boston?" he asked.

"I have a bit of a proposition for you," Sterling said as he sat the glass down.

Grant leaned back in his chair and looked at his uncle. Sterling swirled the glass without thinking about it.

"I know you wish to do as you want with your life. Possibly have a career in law like you've always said you wanted. I can make that happen for you, Grant." Sterling once more reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out a brochure. "If you think this all you want all I have to do is sign the check and you are enrolled to one of the best schools State side can offer. It's no Oxford, but it comes highly recommended."

Grant glanced down at the Harvard University brochure. He lifted it up and glanced at Sterling. "Harvard?"

"Think of it this way I need a little help every once in awhile for investigating insurance fraud and recovering stolen art. You'd be a consultant for me and I write a letter stating that you did a summer internship with my company. You get credit and the rest is history." Sterling smiled a little. "Of course you will have to move out of your dear mother's home for good though. Because I don't think she will be a very good influence for your future."

Grant looked at the brochure again and stared at the tickets that laid out in front of him. He was being offered a new start for the life that was taken away from him. He glanced up at Sterling as he sat there with that quirky smile of his. He was the favorite child in his own family so why not join forces with a winning team?

"I've already got you fine accommodations in Boston. You have a full ride to Harvard paid by your dear uncle. And if everything goes well several interviews that will offer you a career that is far more secure than what you mother and father had planned for you."

Grant looked at Sterling and nodded. He extended his hand to him.

"Alright, I'm in," Grant said. "Anything to get out of this piss poor state."

"That a boy. I'll have you settled in before June." Sterling shook his hand.

_**One**____**months**____**later**_

"You can't do this to me, Jim!" Elizabeth shouted at him.

Robert grabbed Elizabeth as she lunged at Sterling. Her eyes were filled with fire in them and Sterling stood there and straightened his suit.

"I can do this to you and I have. The boy wants to move out of this hell hole," Sterling remarked as he poured himself a drink. "Lizzy, you can't control him anymore than you can control the weather. Plus you have another son and he's just as wonderful as you are."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes and pushed Robert back. She lunged straight at him and he grabbed her by her wrists as she tried to do anything to harm him. He narrowed his eyes at her and pushed her from him.

"You took that boy's future away, Lizzy. You spent his inheritance the moment Mother died. I'm just dishing out exactly what you did to him. Father was right to see to his needs. You wanted him to be like Robert here, but he's not. He has a much bigger plan in mind."

"Like what? Be one of your puppets, Jim. You are going to use that boy to get into a higher position. You and Mother were cut from the same cloth. Conniving and spiteful. You will only do what you did to me to my boy. The moment you have a child you will cut him off."

Sterling turned his back to her and grabbed the drink from the cherry wood dumbwaiter. He turned and she slapped the glass out of his hand. He looked down at the shattered glass and wiped the amber liquid from his three hundred dollar suit.

"This suit happens to be my favorite, Lizzy." Sterling looked up at her as she breathed deep. "What's next try to kill me?"

"Don't tempt me, but you can't kill the devil with just a knife," she snapped.

Sterling smirked and walked over to her. He reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out a small letter opener.

"Go ahead; try your best to kill me, Lizzy. If killing family is what makes you feel better than go ahead. I am the only family you have left. And once I'm dead that money that keeps this family alive will go to someone you have never met in your life. And never will."

Elizabeth took the letter opener and looked at him. She narrowed her eyes and thrust the blade towards him, but once more he grabbed her wrist tightly until she let it go.

"I maybe your little brother, Lizzy, but don't underestimate my abilities to overpower you in any situation."

She looked at him and he pushed her away from him again. He poured himself another drink and looked at Robert as he pulled her away from Sterling.

"What is it that you want, Jim?" he asked.

"I leave for New York in a month. Make sure Grant is packed and ready to go with me. In fact he has a case to help me with next week so I'll need his belongings packed and ready to be shipped to this address," Sterling said as he pulled out a piece of paper. "If you want to send a care package or visit him he'll be there."

Robert looked at him and grabbed the paper.

"I'll make sure he's ready to go."

The front door opened and Sterling looked over his shoulder to see his older nephew walk in.

"Well, if it isn't my dear uncle come to scam us again," Luke said as he tossed his leather messenger bag to ground.

"Hello, Luke," Sterling said extended his hand.

Luke narrowed his eyes and walked around him.

"Sweet kid," Sterling swirled the drink around.

He looked at Luke from the corner of his eye as he sleeked off to another room. He didn't very much trust the eldest and the eldest didn't care to even try to hide his distrust for him.

"Are we done making deals with you, Jim?" Elizabeth remarked.

"For now, Lizzy," Sterling said with a smirk.

"How about the matter of Grandmother's ring?" Elizabeth asked.

"I haven't found it and I believe you would know where it is since you were promised it."

"Bollocks, Jim!" she snapped.

Sterling shrugged and pulled a card out from his suit coat pocket and handed it to her.

"Call that insurance investigator he's really good." Sterling smiled.

Elizabeth ripped the card up and threw it in his face. She walked around him and poured a glass of whiskey. He looked at her from the corner of his eye watching her down the liquid like a glass of water.

"Lizzy, you'll regret that later," Sterling said. "Tell her, Robert."

Robert rolled his eyes and walked around him. He took the glass from Elizabeth and she pushed him away.

"Looks like my sister gets her strength from whiskey." Sterling smiled. "I've enjoyed catching up with you, Lizzy. I'll see you in a week."

Sterling opened the front door and headed out . He glanced around and smirked as he buttoned the middle button on his suit coat. He took a deep breath and let it out.

_**One week later**_

Grant watched as his father tossed some things into the back of a van. He seemed pretty upbeat about making sure everything was ready to go.

"You know you have managed to tear this family apart by siding with your uncle," Robert told Grant.

"It wasn't my fault that you and Mom cut me off. Uncle Jim was seeing that family was taken care of. I didn't see you running to help me when Mom was taking her anger out on me when she was drunk."

Robert turned and slapped Grant across the face.

"How dare you talk about your mother like that? She's a sick woman and it's your job to help out when things get bad!"

Grant narrowed his eyes at his father.

"We can't all be faces of the public. I'm glad Uncle Jim offered me a second chance. If it were up to you or Mom, you two would have let me walk that other path."

Robert rolled up his sleeves of his shirt and looked at him. Grant held another box and his father took the box.

"Damn it, Grant! Don't you see what your manipulative uncle is doing? He wants to hurt your mother and in doing so he knows taking you away from her is the key."

Grant brushed past his father and Robert grabbed him by the wrist. Grant turned around quickly and took a swing at Robert. He regretted that as his father returned the swing with several punches.

"You are a selfish little bastard, Grant!" His father shouted.

Grant fell back against the truck and hit his head on the edge. His father didn't give him a second to think as he gave him a punch in the face. Grant stepped away and stumbled to the ground.

"Get up and fight," Robert said. "How are you going to survive on your own if you can't even fight back?"

"Picking a fight with your kid, Robby?" Sterling's voice came from behind him.

Robert turned around and narrowed his eyes at Sterling.

"This is between my son and me," Robert said.

Sterling looked at Grant as he stood up.

"Get in the van, Grant," Sterling said.

"He's right, this is my fight."

"Stubborn kid," Sterling said. "I said get in the van, we're leaving."

Grant stood there and Sterling looked at Robert. The Politian was not a force to reckon with even for him to pick a fight with. Sterling walked around Robert and grabbed Grant's arm.

"When I say get into the van I mean get into the van," Sterling said through gritted teeth. "We have a lot to learn with communications."

"Jim!" Robert shouted.

Sterling glanced over his should at Robert as he stood there.

"What? I have a deadline to make," Sterling said.

Robert breathed deep staring at him.

"Take care of him," Robert remarked.

His brother-in-law was smart to know when to stand down, unlike his nephew. Sterling gave a nod and climbed into the van.

"I will," Sterling said.

_**Leverage HQ: Present **_

Grant looked at Sterling. There was silence between family and Nate looked at Eliot and Hillary as they too remained in silence.

"How come you didn't tell me she did that?" Grant said.

"I was hoping she'd feel a little remorse and try to pay it back. But of course I was wrong."

"Sounds like a Sterling trait," Eliot finally remarked.

Sterling looked at him and Grant looked at Hillary. She seemed scared at what she heard. Grant sighed.

"So, there may be one way to end all of this," Hillary said.

They all looked at her.

"I'm going to see Elizabeth and talk to her." Hillary looked at them. "Maybe there is a little hope to convince her that everything that has happened is good. I mean if Grant stayed in London he wouldn't have been my handler. We would have never fallen in love."

"Perhaps, Hillary has a point." Nate looked at the bride to be. "She can't be all that bad."

Grant shook his head.

"My mother doesn't have a pleasant bone in her body. It's all about how she can get more money."

"That sounds familiar."

"Eliot," Hillary said.

"She just needs help to come around. Realize that things do happen for a reason." Nate stood up and looked at them.

"Nate?" Eliot said.

"Between allies, I suppose we could help you," Nate said.

"I don't need your help, Nate."

Nate looked at Sterling.

"When are you going to learn, Sterling that asking for help isn't that bad? Think of who is involved because of you. Hillary has an idea of what kind of person you are now and Grant knows that you actually thought about the future for him. So, as I see it you need our help…"

"Again," Eliot remarked.

"Spencer," Grant and Sterling snapped.

"In unison, they are related," Eliot said with a smile.

Nate glanced over his shoulder to see the rest of the team still out there. He walked towards the door and pushed it open.

"Come on in, we have a wedding to save…again." Nate looked at Hillary and Grant.

Eliot sat down and shook his head.


	6. Moving in

**Chapter Six**

_**New York: Next day **_

_**Sterling's home. **_

The morning light seeped into the room between the curtains. Sterling stirred and opened his eyes and stared at the sleeping figure of Coleen beside him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her head as she rested with ease. His gaze fell to the two cribs and listened to soft music that sang to the twins.

A smile touched his lips and he kissed her bare shoulder before reaching for the robe that clung to the bed post. He sat up and slipped it on then reached for his watch. He glanced over his shoulder at his sleeping wife. It was a good feeling to always wake up beside the woman he loved. He was content with what life had given him. His partner was always going to come home with him despite the case they had. And they had two healthy boys to raise and a daughter that couldn't be more helpful.

Sterling got up and walked to the cribs to see the eldest twin staring up at him. He reached down and lifted him up.

"You're up early, Matthew," he whispered.

He walked downstairs with him and made his way to the kitchen. He balanced Matthew in one arm and grabbed a bottle already made from the fridge. He put the bottle in the microwave and looked at the bright eyed boy.

"Yes, we're going to get you fed so, Mommy doesn't have to. Daddy's got your back," Sterling said.

The beep of the microwave pulled his attention back to it. He reached into the microwave and pulled the bottle out. He lightly dabbed the milk to test the temperature. His gaze glanced at the child in his arms.

"I know how to test the bottle." Sterling smiled.

He grabbed the bottle and walked to the living room and sat down. He tossed a towel over his shoulder and took a seat. He cradled Matthew and fed him the bottle. The content sounds he made assured Sterling that his son was enjoying the bottle.

"Not too fast, buddy," Sterling said seeing the milk running down his face.

He grabbed the towel and light wiped away the dripping milk. He took the bottle down and lifted Matthew up to burp him before letting him finish the bottle.

"You're just as bad as your sister. She use to down a bottle of milk like it was nothing. Now she downs water like it we have plenty of it," Sterling joked.

"Morning, Dad," Olivia's voice came from the stairs.

"Speaking of which," Sterling said glancing over his shoulder. "Morning, darling."

She walked over and took a seat beside him. He leaned towards her and kissed her cheek. She looked at Matthew and smiled. Sterling once more let Matthew have a little more.

"He really is into that bottle isn't he?" Olivia lightly gave Matthew's little foot a pinch.

"You were once this small." Sterling looked at her. "You were just like this little one, up every four hours, but so quiet. Your mom and I never knew you were up. And every morning I'd be up before the sun to get ready for work and you'd be staring up at me."

Olivia smiled as she stared at Matthew. He was a live wire just like her step mother and Carter was like her father, pretty laid back.

"Can I feed him?" she asked.

Sterling nodded and he took the towel and rested it over her shoulder. He took the bottle from Matthew and set it on the coffee table before passing him to Olivia.

"Support his head," Sterling said.

She looked down at Matthew as her father let her hold him. He handed her the bottle and she looked up at him.

"I'm going to get breakfast started." He kissed her head and got up.

"Dad?" Olivia questioned.

Sterling looked over at her. "Yes, Darling?"

"Is Aunt Lizzy in town still?"

Sterling looked at her curious how she knew that Elizabeth was in town.

"Coleen told me."

"She's still State side," Sterling remarked. "Why?"

Olivia shook her head. "No reason, I was just curious."

Sterling nodded and looked at his daughter and son. He didn't want his sister near his children; she was a bad influence.

He walked to the kitchen and leaned against the counter. His mind was running wild. But just maybe it was time that he tried everything to make peace with his sister.

He reached for his phone charging at the end of the counter and called a number.

"Hello," Nate's weary came from the other line.

"Alright, Nate, I'm in," Sterling said.

"Good to hear, Jim. Next time wait until ten to call."

Sterling smirked and hung up the phone.

_**Leverage HQ: 10:00am**_

Nate walked in and looked at the team seeing Hillary and Grant were not in the conference room. He looked at Eliot as leaned up against the wall.

"Where's Hillary and Grant?" Nate asked.

"They should be on a plane to New York now," Eliot said. "I got a call from Hillary saying that Grant's mother went to New York."

Nate took a seat and looked at Eliot as he pulled out a chair. The team looked at him ready for him brief them.

"I guess we're going to be doing this from the distance. Please tell me they have something to communicate with us," Nate said.

"I gave them ear bugs, but I kind of get the feeling they want to do this without us," Eliot remarked. "Going in blind."

"I won't think they'd go in blind."

Eliot looked at Nate seeing he was a little thrown off.

"Hillary turned off her phone," Eliot said. "I think they are going in blind. And Grant won't answer his phone at all."

"Alright, so we have two team members going in blind. Hardison, anyway you can use Grant's GPS to find their location."

"I can do that. I can also listening into calls that Grant makes. He'll probably contact Sterling to let him know they're in New York. And so will we." Hardison typed on the key board.

"Good, alright, well we know they won't be in danger. It's just a family meeting."

"As long as Sterling doesn't go off and does his own thing. I think we should be safe," Eliot said. "My sister has done crazy stuff before where she didn't want me to know about it. She'll know how to get out of situations if they get out of hand."

"And she's got back up in case things go wrong." Nate looked at Eliot.

Eliot nodded and he saw him take a deep breath.

"Alright, so what do we do?" Sophie asked. "It's apparent that they can handle this one on their own."

"We wait?" Nate said.

_**New York: 11:30**_

Grant and Hillary pulled up in front of Sterling's. He got out and walked around the car to open her door. She reached for her purse and Grant opened the door.

"Darling," Grant said reaching out his hand.

She smiled and grabbed his hand. She glanced around the neighborhood and looked at Grant as he reached into the back seat for their bags. He looked at her as she enjoyed the fresh, cool air of New York.

"Ready?" he asked.

She looked at him and nodded. He grabbed her hand and guided her up the walkway to Sterling's home. He knocked twice and waited.

It was seconds later that they saw Coleen's figure walk to the door. The door opened and Grant smiled at her.

"Grant, Hillary, what a surprise!" Coleen greeted them.

"Sorry, we're just popping in like this."

"No, not at all." Coleen stepped to the side. "Jim is in the kitchen cleaning up. And I just put the boys down for their late morning nap."

Grant kissed Coleen's cheek and Hillary did the same.

"Jim, Grant and Hillary are here," she called.

Sterling glanced over his shoulder as he turned off the water before drying his hands. He walked into the living room a little surprise to see them.

"This is a surprise," Sterling said as he walked over.

Grant shook hands with Sterling. Hillary gave him a hug and kiss. He looked at the young couple and saw the bags at Grant's feet.

"Here let me take those," Sterling offered to take the bags.

Grant handed one and Sterling walked him down the hall to the study. They sat them to the side and Sterling looked at his nephew. There was obviously a reason for the surprised visit by the couple.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"Hillary said she wanted to get away for the weekend." Grant looked at Sterling.

"Anything about your mother?"

"We're going in alone. Hillary thought it was best that the four of us do this without Nate's team."

Sterling nodded and gave Grant's shoulder a pat.

"Well, come and enjoy our company." Sterling led Grant out the study. "You two checked into a hotel?"

"Not yet, we just kind of made the plans. This family stuff is wearing Hillary thin, Jim." Grant looked at him.

Sterling stuffed his hands into his pockets as they walked towards the living room. Grant looked at Hillary as she seemed relaxed the moment she walked into the house. He glanced at Sterling.

"I think she's getting a lot of hell from Spencer about this wedding," Grant remarked.

"It isn't exactly like Spencer has been very open to the idea." Sterling looked at Coleen as she gave Hillary's shoulder a pat. "But again weddings aren't stress free."

Grant gave a nod and looked at Sterling as he stared out into the living room.

"Come on." Sterling walked ahead

Both of them walked into the living room and join the women. Sterling wrapped his arms around Coleen and she kissed his cheek. Hillary smiled at them and glanced over at Grant as he slipped his arm around her waist.

"So, where is your mother staying at, Grant?" Sterling asked.

"The Plaza of course. Mother wouldn't stay in anything below a five star," Grant remarked.

Sterling nodded. "I don't really blame her."

Coleen looked at him and raised a brow at him.

"Jim, Interpol has put us into some unpleasant accommodations before and you didn't complain," Coleen stated.

"That was before you upgraded us, darling." He smiled as a chuckle escaped his lips.

Grant shook his head and kissed Hillary. She looked at him and smiled. She was enjoying the comfort of an almost unit family.

"How long are you two staying for?" Coleen asked.

"Just the weekend. Kind of taking a breather away from the tense situation that is building up." Grant looked at Coleen.

"Every couple should take a breather every once in awhile."

"Any new cases, Grant?" Sterling asked.

Grant looked at him and smirked.

"None that you can jump into. I'm watching a few cases that have gone quiet. A forger here and there, but nothing really interesting. Crime must be hiding really well. How about you two?"

Coleen looked at Sterling and he glanced at her.

"Eleanor's kept us on light cases to work with State side," Sterling said. "Coleen took a leave of absence for some time." Sterling kissed Coleen's head.

"We're not going to be talking about work all weekend are we?" Coleen asked.

"Of course not, darling," Sterling said. "We wouldn't want to ruin a perfectly good weekend with the talk of work."

The soft cries from the baby monitor were heard. Coleen looked over at the small device and gave a sigh. She kissed Sterling and looked at Hillary.

"Hillary, would you mind lending a hand?"

"No, not at all." Hillary kissed Grant's hand. "You boys can talk about manly things."

Grant grabbed her hand and kissed it. She patted his cheek and followed after Coleen towards the stairs.

Sterling looked at his wife as she climbed the stairs. He looked back at his nephew and shook his head.

"Can I get you some coffee? I know how you can't function without it," Sterling said.

"That would be good." Grant gave a nod.

They walked into the kitchen and Sterling pulled out some grounded Italian Roast from the top cabinet.

"Coleen's got you domesticated doesn't she?" Grant took a seat.

"I wouldn't say domesticated," Sterling said looking over his shoulder. "Just a little more refine in the home setting."

Grant smirked.

"Does it really change that much when you get married? I mean the women start changing us men into pansies?" Grant looked at his uncle.

Sterling shook his head. He started the coffee and walked over to the kitchen table. He took a seat and rubbed his rough chin.

"It's different. You never really get a hold of this marriage thing especially if you have a different kind of job than your spouse."

"Is that what happened the first time?" Grant looked at Sterling.

"I let my job take control of my life. I wasn't a good husband…when you're young and foolish you think you are doing the right thing. It's hard, but you wise up and realize hopefully before its too late that you need to slow down. It's not the job that makes you who you are; it's the people you come home to. I made the mistake the first time of not fighting. And I should have, but I was to set on licking my wounds from having my wife and child leave me." Sterling stared at the coffee maker.

"Are you sure it wasn't out of fear that you hid behind your job, Jim?" Grant asked.

"Of course not," Sterling said.

He glanced back at Grant.

"But you two won't have that problem. You two share a similar job description. You know how your jobs and know there will always be away for you to communicate. Like Coleen and I."

"You still worry every time you go out in the field," Grant remarked.

"You never stop worrying." Sterling looked at Grant.

_**Upstairs **_

Hillary held Matthew in her arms and smiled. She looked at Coleen as she rocked Carter in the chair. She looked down at Matthew as he seemed so comfortable in her arms.

"So, do you and Grant want children?" Coleen asked.

"I want at least one, but Grant hasn't really settled on a number," Hillary remarked.

Coleen chuckled and looked down at Carter. She lightly kissed his head and smiled.

"How many kids did you two plan to have?" Hillary asked.

"One, we weren't sure if it was the right time for two. But sometimes you take what life gives you. We got two right away. I didn't know I was going to have twins until the last trimester. Carter wasn't exactly in the line of view for awhile. Matthew was holding the focus on him. But I'm glad we had twins. Although they do keep us busy, but what child isn't going to keep their parents on their toes."

Hillary smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked down at Matthew.

"It's a complete and utter joy to be a parent. Until I met Jim, I didn't think I was going to settle. My mother would always try to introduce me to get married because she wanted grandchildren. I was just a young woman enjoying not being tied down. But it all changed because Jim and I became partners."

Coleen beamed with joy about being a mother and marriage. Hillary looked around the bedroom and stared at the wedding photo of them. She took a deep breath as she let the idea that she too would soon be a wife again. But this time it was for the right reasons and not because she was naïve.

"Let's go down stairs and see how the men are handling things without us." Coleen stood up.

Hillary nodded and stood. They made their way out the room carrying the bundles of joy with them. Coleen knew Sterling wouldn't pass up a chance to hold one of the boys.

They walked into the living room and made their way into the kitchen.

"Have you boys missed us?" Coleen said.

"Of course," Sterling said as he sipped the coffee. "If you two did not come in time we would have gone mad without you two."

Coleen gave him a look as he let his sarcastic nature show. He smirked and stood up and took Carter from her.

"And to graces us with their presence Carter and Matthew," Sterling remarked.

Hillary smiled as she took a seat at the kitchen table holding Matthew still. She looked over at Grant as he stared at her. He leaned forward and smiled.

"Hey little man," he said.

"That one is quiet the stealth little fella. I think he takes after his mother," Sterling said glancing over at Coleen. "What do you say, Darling, assassin?"

Coleen shook her head and kissed Sterling's head. "I think he can be whatever he wants as long as it's legal. It would look bad if he was someone we would have to chase after."

"Ah, yes, the right side of the law." Sterling looked down at Carter. "Doesn't mean you always have to play fair as long as you stay on the correct side."

Hillary looked at Grant as stared at her.

"Shall I call your mother to let her know you are in New York or would you like to do that?" Sterling asked.

"I'll do it," Hillary said. "I'm the one who suggested this I should be the one."

Sterling looked at her and gave a nod.

"You might need to watch this one, Grant." Sterling pointed to Hillary.

"She's aggressive, that's what I like about her."

"Spite fire," Sterling said.

Hillary smiled and looked at Grant.

"Darling, since you are up would you mind grabbing my phone from the office. It should be on the desk."

Coleen glanced at him and gave him a look. "Do I look like your average house wife, Jim?"

"Average…hardly," Sterling chuckled.

She walked towards him and lifted Carter from his arms.

"I'm sorry, dear, my hands are tied," Coleen said.

Sterling stood up and looked at her then kissed her cheek.

"We're going to talk about hiding behind the children later on," Sterling whispered in her ear.

"I do enjoy our talks," Coleen said with a smiled.

He smirked and he headed towards the office. He pushed the door open and headed towards his desk to pick up the razor thin device. The phone beeped to let him know that he had a message waiting for him to listen too. Sterling lifted the phone to his ear as he called the voicemail.

_"__Sterling,__I__know__Grant__and__Hillary__are__in__New__York.__"_

_"__We__'__ll__be__making__a__visit__if__anything__happens,__" _Eliot's voice was heard in the background.

Sterling rolled his eyes and deleted the message.

"Idiots," he muttered.

_"__Second__message,__"_ the voicemail said.

_"__Jim,__it__'__s__your__sister.__Let__'__s__talk.__I__'__ll__be__at__the__Plaza.__"_

"Plan to," Sterling said as he deleted the messages.

He ended the call and walked back towards the kitchen and looked at them.

"Your mother called," Sterling said. "She wants to talk. That usually is a code word for she's got something behind the curtain."  
>Grant looked at him then at Hillary.<p>

"Are you sure you want to talk to her?" Grant said.

"Yes, I want to do this," Hillary said. "Everything will be fine."

Sterling sat down his phone and looked at the couple.

"I'll go with her." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "What can be the worst that could happen?"


	7. Fixing the family

**Chapter Seven **

_**New York**_

_**The Plaza: 12:00pm **_

The sleek, black car pulled up to the curb. Hillary took a deep breath as she looked at the hotel. She turned her gaze and looked at Sterling sitting in the driver's side.

"Are you ready?" Sterling turned to her.

"Yes, I think so," Hillary remarked.

"Don't be nervous. My sister may come off as a ball buster, but she's really a push over when you hit all the right topics," Sterling remarked.

Hillary nodded and glanced over at the hotel. She had never had to deal with future mother-in-laws. Edward's mother was dead and the only in-law she had was Edward's father who Edward learned everything from.

Sterling got out the car and she looked at him as he fixed his suit coat. She smoothed out her floral sundress and took a deep breath. Her door opened and Sterling offered his hand to her. She reached for it and got out.

She glanced around the bustling streets of the city and looked at Sterling. He looked at her as her eyes were wide with fear. He knew she depended on Grant to keep her wild thoughts balanced. But it was best that Grant stayed behind so his mother wouldn't try to talk him out of a quick and swift wedding.

"Just breathe," Sterling said.

She looked at him and took a deep breath before she wrapped her arm around his. It was strange for her to be working with someone different. Her gaze fell to the front door and it all seemed to fall together the moment they walked in.

The chatter inside the hotel lobby balanced off the walls and off the marble floors beneath their feet. She looked around at the mix of average and upper class people mingling together. Her hand clutched her purse tightly as they walked towards the front desk.

"Welcome to Plaza. Are you checking in?" the desk clerk asked.

"I'm looking for a guest that is staying at your hotel," Sterling said.

"Name?" the desk clerk said.

"Elizabeth McCoy," Sterling said.

Hillary glanced around as Sterling had the desk clerk page his sister to come down.

"I'm sorry, sir there isn't a guest by that name." the young clerk looked at him.

Sterling nodded and glanced at Hillary. He paused for a moment and turned back to the clerk.

"Elizabeth Sterling," he said.

The desk clerk typed vigorously of the key board and Sterling leaned against the mahogany finish front desk. He glanced around as he watched people come and go from the hotel.

"She's in room 237 would you like me to page her, sir?" the desk clerk asked.

"Yes, please."

Sterling looked at Hillary as she seemed to have calmed down.

"What exactly is your plan to try to help open my sister's eyes about everything?" Sterling asked.

Hillary smiled. "I hope to help her see that all this family bickering should end. It's obvious that she's bitter about something."

Sterling chuckled. "All due respects, Hillary, but my sister won't bite on that topic. She's the gasoline to the fire of this feud."

"I think there may be a chance that she feels remorse about everything. You just have to dig a little deeper." Hillary smiled.

"Sir, she doesn't appear to be answering. Should I leave a message for her?"

Sterling turned to the desk clerk and shook his head. He thanked the young man and pushed off the desk.

"What happens now?" Hillary asked.

"I'm going to call her," Sterling said as he reached into his suit coat pocket. "She usually doesn't care to answer the phone in a hotel room."

Hillary nodded and glanced around the hotel. She was always aware of her surroundings and her eyes always moving around.

"Lizzy, you wanted to talk so let's talk. I'm downstairs in the lobby," Sterling left a voicemail.

He hung up and looked around. He lightly ran his hands through his hair. It was Elizabeth's way of giving him the cold shoulder since he didn't return her call right away.

"Let's go pay a visit to her in her room," Sterling said as he started walking.

Hillary followed behind him as they headed to the elevator. She stepped in and Sterling followed in after her. He once more tried to call Elizabeth, but found this time it went straight to voicemail. He stared straight ahead and looked the gold doors of the elevator to stare at his reflection. There were several scenarios that could play out in a situation dealing with Elizabeth.

He reached into his left pocket and felt the cold, metal touch his hand. He pulled it out and Hillary looked at him with curious eyes.

"You think there might be something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't take my chances," Sterling said.

The elevator dinged and the doors opened up. Hillary followed after Sterling as he glanced around the hotel room. He glanced at the numbers and came to room 237. He knocked and waited for a second.

One scenario played in his mind that his sister fell off the wagon again and took the chance to indulge on the mini bar. She probably passed out and with any luck would be fine after she slept it off.

"Lizzy, open up," Sterling said as he knocked.

He knocked again and leaned against the wall beside the room door.

"Lizzy, I mean it, open up," Sterling said again. "Don't make me look like an idiot."

Hillary looked at him as he seemed to be getting frustrated with her.

"This isn't a game, Lizzy, open the damn door," he said.

"Maybe she isn't in her room. She maybe in the restaurant downstairs." Hillary looked at him. "It is noon and I'm sure she didn't feel like waiting for us."

Sterling looked at Hillary and shook his head.

"Shower maybe?" Hillary said.

Sterling knocked on the door and waited for a little while. He finally gave up and told her to stay there. He went down the hall and saw a maid's rolling cart. He knocked on the door and the maid glanced up.

"Can I help you, sir?" she asked.

"Do you have a key for room 237?" he asked.

"Are you a guest?"

Sterling lifted up his badge. "Interpol. I have a witness that is staying there."

The maid grabbed for a master key card and walked out the room with him.

"Have you cleaned that room today?"

"No, sir, I just started this floor." The maid came to room and slipped the key into the electric lock. "There you are, sir."

Sterling looked at the maid and nodded. He looked at Hillary as she stood waiting there. He stepped in first and told Hillary to stay outside for a second.

"Lizzy," he called.

He looked in the bathroom and saw Elizabeth's train case. He glanced around the bathroom and stared at the medication that was lined up with reminders of when to take it. He lifted it up and shook his head.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Lizzy?" Sterling whispered.

Sterling walked out the bathroom and walked into the main part of the room. He saw her best attire out and he stared at the rest of the room. She had obviously stepped out for a moment.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth's voice came from behind.

Sterling turned and looked at her sister as she stood in the room. Hillary walked in and looked at the siblings standing at one another.

"Do I get any privacy?" Elizabeth asked.

Sterling stared at his sister and stuffed his badge back into suit coat pocket. She looked over at Hillary as she stood there in silence.

"What are those pills in the bathroom?" Sterling asked.

Hillary shut the door and both of them looked over at her. She walked into the room and Sterling stared at her. Elizabeth looked at him and back towards her. Hillary slipped passed the two of them.

"Hillary?" Sterling asked.

She lightly tucked her hair behind her ear and took a seat on one of the double beds.

"Let's talk," Hillary said.

"I have nothing to say to him," Elizabeth said.

"I have something to say to you both," Hillary said. "I've been pretty quiet about this whole thing since Grant and I got engaged."

There was a knock on the door and Hillary glanced at the door.

"Jim, I think you might want to answer that," Hillary said. "It could be important."

Sterling looked at her and walked towards the door.

Hillary looked at Elizabeth and pointed the chair at the table. She stood up straight and Hillary stood up.

"My brother taught me a lot of things growing up. One is never be nice to stubborn people." Hillary grabbed Elizabeth by the wrist. "Sit down!"

Elizabeth's eyes became wide at Hillary's grip. She pulled her towards the chair and let go of her wrist. Elizabeth took a seat and glanced over as Sterling walked back into the room.

"We have company," Sterling remarked.

Hillary looked at Sterling and pointed to the other chair. She looked over and smiled to see Eliot and Grant walk in.

"Have a seat, El, you need to be here," Hillary said.

"What's this about, Hill?" Eliot said.

Hillary looked at Grant as he walked over beside Hillary.

"This is an intervention," Grant said.

"Hillary, what the hell!" Eliot snapped.

"I'm tired of this bickering back and forth. Grant and I both have decided that we need to talk to you all. It came to our attention that neither party is happy with one or more persons in this room. We want no animosity when Grant and I get married. Jim, you took Grant in because your father believed that Elizabeth and Grant's father were not suited for parenting." Hillary looked at Sterling.

Sterling looked at Hillary and Grant folded his arms. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at Sterling.

"You let Father write that in his will?" Elizabeth snapped. "You lying bastard!"

"Stop it, Mother!" Grant snapped. "It was grandfather who did it not Jim."

Elizabeth glanced over at Grant and breathed deep.

"I would hate to believe that you knew about this all along, dearest," Elizabeth said.

"I didn't know about any of this, Mother. Jim just told me about it. But I know why and it made sense."

Grant looked at both of them and glanced over at Eliot as he stood there.

"So, this is what we're going to do," Hillary said. "We're going to give you both what you want."

Jim looked at Hillary and Grant.

"How are you going to do that?"

Hillary removed the ring from her finger and walked over to Jim. He looked at her as he took the ring from her. She stepped away and looked at him.

"This ring is yours, Hillary," Sterling said. "It doesn't belong to me."

"Your right, it doesn't. But it does belong to Elizabeth. And since you are the successor of the Sterling wealth you have the power to give back what doesn't belong to you. You can make it all end here today." Hillary folded her hands in front of her.

Grant looked at his mother as she stared at the two caret diamond. Sterling took a deep breath and turned to his sister.

"Lizzy, I believe this ring belongs to you," Sterling said with hesitation to present the ring to her. "It would not be right for me to have it."

Elizabeth looked at him and glanced at Hillary and Grant.

"In the original will it was stated that Mother have Grandmother's mother's ring. But when Grandmother rewrote the will three years before Grandfather's death she wrote my name. That will kind of happened to have gotten lost. Mr. Lars, is an older man and he tends to forget where he left these things."

Sterling looked at Grant as he smile. He stood up and clenching the ring. Hillary shook her head at him and Sterling smirked.

"The lost will was snatched by a certain few. Grant, I would be disappointed if you let the law slip from your grasp."

"Uncle, I'm an understanding man and when there has been injustice to someone I find myself searching for justice. Like you, I have a team that does just that." Grant folded his arms. "Don't get me wrong, you're my family and I'm forever in your debt, but this is what is just."

"Please, give Elizabeth ring, Jim." Hillary looked at him.

Jim looked at the ring and turned to his sister. She looked at him and they stared at one another with distrust. He presented it to her and she reached for it. He closed his hand again and Elizabeth narrowed her eyes.

"On one condition will I give her this ring," Sterling said turning their plan around

"Sterling, give her the damn ring!" Eliot snapped. "Cause you're beginning to piss me off again with your pride."

"Listen here, Spencer, I am the one who decides who gets what. I was told to take care of the family and damn it I will take care of this family! So, far her eldest son has tried to take that from me. He put my wife and daughter in danger. And he put your sister in danger all to get money. I have every right to see how this all goes down." Sterling stood. "Lizzy, you were given inheritance to save and pass on to your sons, but you spent it on drugs and alcohol. I'd be damned if I give you this ring without seeing it again."

Elizabeth stood up and narrowed her eyes.

"I spent the money on my boys by sending them to the best schools in London. You turned all that around and told my son that I used it for something else."

"Bollocks, Lizzy!" Sterling narrowed his eyes.

"Shut up!" Grant shouted.

Hillary looked at Grant as he breathed deep. He stared at the two people who they were trying to fix. He rubbed his eyes and walked towards the door.

"I need air," Grant said.

"Grant," Elizabeth said.

"Don't speak, I should have given you both guns so you can end it all now," Grant remarked. "It would have been easier."

Hillary looked at Grant and saw the burden he was carrying. One she hadn't seen before all this began. She looked at Eliot as he finally sat down.

"I'll be right back," Hillary said.

"What the hell am I suppose to do?" Eliot asked.

"Keep them from killing each other," Hillary raced out the door.

"Damn it, Hillary!" Eliot shouted.

Sterling took a seat and looked at Eliot.

"Good talk, what's next?"

Eliot shrugged and leaned forward.


	8. Kiss and Make Up

**Chapter Eight **

_**Elizabeth's room. **_

"Why do you have to be so pigheaded, Jim?" Elizabeth remarked as she walked to the mini bar.

Sterling looked at Elizabeth as she twisted the top of a bottle of merlot. He looked down at the ring and took a seat. At this moment he didn't care if his sister drank herself into a coma. He wanted this family bickering to stop.

"Why can't you two just suck up your pride and put up with each other?" Eliot stood up and walked to the door.

Sterling looked at Eliot and narrowed his eyes.

"Why did Hillary bring you into this anyway?" Sterling asked as he leaned back into the chair.

"I don't know, you think Hillary tells me when she's going to do something like this?" Eliot said.

Elizabeth looked at Eliot and stared at him. She glanced over at Sterling and smiled. She chuckled and walked towards the other chair. Sterling and Eliot looked at her.

"Oh, they're smart," Elizabeth said. "My God I wish I saw this before!"

"What?" Sterling hissed at her.

"You are an idiot, Jim!" Elizabeth snapped at him. "You are the main reason why we're in this situation."

"Me?" Sterling stood up.

"Yes, you insensitive bastard," Elizabeth said as between sips.

_"__I__'__m__tired__of__this__bickering__back__and__forth.__Grant__and__I__both__have__decided__that__we__need__to__talk__to__you__all.__It__came__to__our__attention__that__neither__party__is__happy__with__one__or__more__persons__in__this__room.__We__want__no__animosity__when__Grant__and__I__get__married.__Jim,__you__took__Grant__in__because__your__father__believed__that__Elizabeth__and__Grant__'__s__father__were__not__suited__for__parenting.__" _Hillary looked at Sterling.

__"Makes sense," Eliot said looking over at Sterling.

"What do I have to do with this?" He looked at Elizabeth and Eliot. "You two are just as much of the problem as I am?"

Eliot chuckled and shook his head.

"That's real cute, Sterling, play the victim. You're good at that."

"Yes, he's quite good at it." Elizabeth raised her brow at him. "He's always been the victim. But I guess that charm and grace comes with the duty of being the youngest."

Eliot nodded and looked at the siblings. There was a slight gladness that Eliot felt knowing he and his sister were never really like Sterling and Elizabeth. Of course he spent most his time protecting Hillary. There wasn't enough time to throw punches at each other for stupid things like them.

"You rich people have more problems than we average people," Eliot said.

"_You_ rich people?" Sterling remarked. "I think you're stereotyping us."

"Yeah, actually I am. My sister and I know how to handle our problems. I never once pushed my sister away because she had a problem." Eliot looked at Sterling.

Sterling was taken back and stared at Eliot. He smirked and a chuckle escaped his lips. He stood up and stuffed the ring into his suit coat pocket.

"Spencer, if you haven't noticed, Grant and Hillary came to New York to get away from you." Sterling smirked.

"Right, because I'm such a bad guy."

"Well, you haven't exactly been warm and fuzzy with the idea that my nephew is marrying your sister. And I couldn't imagine why."

Eliot twitched as Sterling stood straight with pride.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't knock you out now?" Eliot growled.

"I'd be happy to see my brother get his ass kicked for once," Elizabeth casually said as she folded her arms.

"Shut up, Lizzy!" Sterling looked over at her.

"We might as well kiss and make up, they aren't going to let us out until we actually fix what they think is broken." Elizabeth took a deep breath and stood up. "Jim, you are a pompous ass and won't change we know that. And you like to get under everyone's skin regardless of the situation."

Sterling looked at her and slightly raised a brow. "There is a point coming isn't there?"

"Of course. All you have to do is hand over the ring and all of this will be over with." Elizabeth smiled.

"No, I won't." Sterling walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Eliot asked.

"Leaving." Sterling reached for the door handle and turned it only to find it locked.

He jiggled it and fought with the metal handle.

"You have got to be kidding." Sterling looked at them. "Spencer, did you come alone here?"

"Other than with your nephew, yes. No one else followed me." Eliot folded his arms. "Don't tell me you can't open a simple door, Sterling."

Elizabeth shook her head and walked to the mini bar and pulled out a bottle of vodka this time. She twisted the top off and took a swig of it.

"You are wasting your time, Jim." Elizabeth casually sat down.

"Damn it!" Sterling cursed.

_**Downstairs in the Lobby**_

"The rats are in the cage," Hardison said. "I've locked them in good and tight."

"Good job, Hardison," Nate said.

Hillary looked at Grant as they sat close to the team.

"You really think this is going to solve the problem?" Hillary looked at Nate.

He shrugged. "It could and maybe not. For all we know their giving each other the silent treatment. You have three stubborn people in that room."

Grant looked at Hillary as she sighed.

"Hillary," Nate said.

"Yeah?"

"Mind if I have a word with you. Just you." Nate looked at her.

"Yeah," she said as she looked over at Grant.

"I'm going to get a drink." Grant kissed her cheek and walked off to the restaurant.

Hillary smiled and turned back to Nate. He removed his ear bug and stuffed it in his pocket. She took a deep breath.

"You know the reason why Eliot is acting the way he is right?" Nate leaned forward.

"He's not exactly a big fan of Jim's." Hillary tilted her head slightly to the side.

Nate slightly nodded and smiled. "No one really is. There's a slight grudge that the team has with him. Granted he has helped us a little. But that's not the whole reason."

Hillary looked at him curious to find what he meant. Nate looked over at her as she seemed a little distant.

"Eliot is afraid that he may lose you for good. He's thrilled that you found someone that truly loves you and will always be there for you. He's kind of afraid that Sterling is trying to cut you off from him."

"What! That's crazy!" Hillary said.

Nate looked at her as she seemed slightly shocked that the only family she had would sink that low. He gave a slight nod and leaned back.

"Don't take this the wrong way, Hillary, but part of me thinks Eliot's way of thinking really isn't that crazy. He does have a right to think that way. You and Grant are always up in New York with his family."

Hillary sank back into the chair and looked away. She glanced around the hotel before she glanced back Nate.

"The reason we go up there so much is because for once in my life I feel like there may be a chance that I can be normal. I love Eliot, I do because he's my brother."

"But?"

Hillary felt a lump build up in her throat. She didn't want to seem like she was going against her family. She looked away from Nate as she slightly wet her lips.

"Hillary?" he whispered.

"Ever since Grant and I got engaged Eliot has been fighting this. I know he doesn't want to lose me, Nate. I know that, but he's gaining a family when I get married. And it kills me that he can't grin and bear it."

Nate nodded and looked towards the restaurant at Grant as he stood there.

"Have you talked to Eliot about this?"

"Yes, and all he tells me is he'll be civil for me. But that might not be enough for me." Hillary glanced over at Grant. "I'm not expecting anyone to just forget the past, but at least try to move on. Eliot doesn't move on very easily. You've seen it."

Nate nodded and smiled a little. "Won't ever trust anyone with his coffee again."

Hillary smiled. "I know, but that was because of a mission. I heard about it and Eliot won't let it die."

"Talk to him, Hillary." Nate stood up and Hillary glanced up at him.

Nate glanced over at Grant and gave him a nod. The younger man walked over and joined them. Nate slipped his ear bug in.

"Alright team let's go fix a family," Nate said.

"Do you think it's wise to jump into a family feud, Nate," Sophie said.

"We have to young lovers that need to know that their family supports them and won't kill each other at the wedding. So, yes, I think it's wise." Nate looked at Grant and Hillary.

_**Elizabeth's Room**_

Elizabeth stared at Sterling as he stood there with a plastic cup of Scotch. She sighed and shook her head. A smile touched her lips as all seemed hopeless. Her gaze stared up at Sterling as he paced back and forth awaiting Grant and Hillary's arrival.

"Stop pacing," Eliot growled. "It doesn't do anything."

Sterling stopped and looked at Eliot. "It helps me think, something you obviously don't do on a daily bases."

Eliot stood up abruptly and narrowed his eyes. " Listen here, Sterling, I'm tired of your sly comments. Don't think for one moment that I'm all hokey dory with you trying to wave your money around to win brownie points with my sister."

Sterling chuckled and looked at Eliot. He stopped and sipped the Scotch.

"I'm not waving my money around, Spencer. I'm offering to pay for a wedding."

"That's what I'm talking about. My sister isn't impressed with that flashy stuff. She's simple and reserved."

Elizabeth looked at Eliot and Sterling as she observed them. She stood up and walked over to them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Elizabeth question.

"Lizzy, stay out of this," Sterling said turning to her. "This isn't your problem."

Elizabeth laughed and Sterling looked at her.

"Oh, but I do believe it is. Are you that ignorant, Jim?"

"What did you say?" Sterling narrowed his eyes.

"It's all in the tone." Elizabeth looked at Eliot.

He raised a brow at her and folded his arms.

"Defensive too," Elizabeth said. "By all means, Mr. Spencer do explain to my brother why you are on the defense. Don't leave out the juicy parts."

"Lizzy," Sterling muttered.

"Jim," she mocked.

Sterling turned to Eliot. "What do you have to say to me, Spencer? And don't hold back like my sister said. Surely there's something that's bothering you about this whole ordeal?"

Eliot glanced over at Elizabeth as she a waited to hear what Eliot had to say.

"Nothing is bothering me."

"You see, Lizzy, nothing is bothering him," Sterling sarcastically remarked. "So, go along and keep giving me the silent treatment."

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes at him and walked back to the table. She folded her arms and Sterling returned to pacing. Eliot stared at them both and sat down on the bed.

The sound of the door opened and all three glanced up. Grant and Hillary walked in and shut and locked the door. They walked into the main part of the room and looked at all three of them as they waited.

"Welcome back, now can we leave?" Sterling asked.

"Have you all made up?" Hillary asked.

"Of course not," Elizabeth said. "Do we look like we're exchanging numbers?"

"Then no you can't leave," Grant remarked.

Eliot looked at Hillary and leaned forward.

"We would have made some kind of progress if Sterling realize this is all been his problem," Eliot said.

"Spencer," Grant and Sterling said.

"Once again in unison," Eliot sarcastically said.

"Eliot, it's not just Jim or Elizabeth. It's you too." Hillary looked at him.

Eliot looked at her and stood up. She stood her ground as Eliot wrinkled his brow.

"If you like it or not, Eliot, I'm marrying Grant. But when two people get married you also gain two families. And both families may never get along, but they also suck up their pride and deal with it because they support the couple." Hillary's eyes were soft and hopeful. "It hurts because Jim has tried to put the past behind him. And you just throw it back at him. And the more you do that the more it hurts both Grant and I."

Elizabeth looked at Hillary and Grant.

"This has been all about the three of you and us trying to fix the problems. But we're tired of it. And if you three can't get along now, how are you going to put it to the side when Grant and I have children. We don't want our marriage to start off with taking sides. Eliot, I love you because you are my brother. And you always will be my brother. But I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me."

Hillary looked at Elizabeth and walked over to her.

"I'm sorry, Elizabeth that you were hurt in the past. And you still suffer from what happened, but bringing up all the wrongs from the past isn't going to help you move on. You've managed to hurt people who tried to help you. Jim was doing what his father told him to do. And Grant found someone to look up too. He may not be your idea of a perfect role model, but look at the man Grant has turned out to be because of Jim."

Grant looked at Hillary as she took of the reigns of leading the crusade for a better tomorrow. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and looked at the three that they were trying to help realize things weren't going to get better if they dwelled in the past.

Hillary turned and looked at Sterling as he stood there. She walked towards him and softly smiled.

"Your family isn't perfect, but that doesn't mean we have to punish those who aren't walking the same path as you are. Elizabeth has a problem and you tried to help her, but what you did didn't help her. You thought you were doing the right thing by helping her with her drinking. But you isolated her from the people she needed most. Tough love isn't always the best antidote. You are a good man, Jim…even though my brother despises you. But your heart is in the right place."

Hillary looked at Grant as he stood there. She grabbed Grant's hand and he placed his other hand on hers.

"So, who's going to be the bigger person and throw in the towel?" Grant looked at them.

They all glanced at each other. There was dead silence as they all eyed each other. Hillary and Grant shook their heads.

Eliot stood up and looked at his sister.

"I told you, Hillary, I'd be civil for you." Eliot looked at the other two. "I can put aside my grudge for you only."

"I'm sure that hurt your pride a little," Sterling remarked.

Eliot narrowed his eyes at Sterling. Hillary walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"I'm always going to be here, El," she whispered. "No one is going to take me away from you."

"I know," he replied.

She looked up at him and smiled. She turned to Sterling and raised her brow. Sterling sighed and put out his hand.

"I'll give you a free pass this one time because you're about to be somewhat family. I say family lightly."

"Jim," Grant and Hillary said.

Sterling looked at them and he turned back to Eliot and put out his hand again.

"Don't think this clears your record." Sterling smirked.

Eliot took a deep breath and gripped his hand tight.

"Quite a grip you have, Spencer. Reminds me of the one you had around my neck several times," Sterling remarked.

"Eliot," Hillary sighed.

"What? I'm being nice," Eliot said.

Hillary rubbed her head and sighed. Eliot let go and Sterling flexed his hand and gave a sarcastic smile.

"There's one more matter at hand," Grant said.

Hillary and turned to Elizabeth as she stood there. She folded her arms and stared at Sterling. She looked as cold as ice and unresponsive to any emotions that surrounded the room.

Sterling reached into his suit coat pocket and pulled out the ring. He stared at it and walked towards her.

"Lizzy, I haven't always been there for you. Father and Mother had their reasons for what they did," Sterling said. "I was just doing as they said."

"Straight laced until the end," Elizabeth said.

He smirked and looked at her. She was stiff and kept her emotions to herself. But he presented her the ring.

"Mother wanted you to have this ring. When you went wild she felt that maybe you'd grow out of your drinking habit. She was afraid for your well being and knew like all addicts there was always a possibility that you wouldn't see this part of your life." Sterling reached for her hand. "She left it to Grant because after all he was her favorite."

Elizabeth looked at him as he grabbed her hand. Sterling put the ring into her hand and glanced over at Grant.

"It was left to you to give to one of your sons. And as far as I know Luke hasn't found that special woman to calm him down. But your youngest has. I think it is only right the first to find that special woman have it. And Hillary is the finest choice that Grant has made. Most of those other women were just in it for other things," Sterling remarked.

Elizabeth stared at the ring in her hand. Her eyes became soft and she looked at Grant as he stood there. Her lip quivered and she looked at Sterling as he stepped to the side.

"I was afraid," she whispered. "I was afraid that you would turn out to be like me. I wanted to keep you close to make sure you didn't. All I wanted for you was for you to be a better man than your father."

Grant looked at Elizabeth as tears dripped down her face.

"I never meant to hurt you." She grabbed Grant's hand and placed the ring in it. "Take this ring and give it to Hillary."

She closed his hand. Grant closed his hand and walked to Hillary. He looked at her and grabbed her left hand. His eyes met hers as he got down on one knee. Hillary's eyes sparkled as Grant did so.

"Hillary Spencer, the love of my life, will you marry me?" Grant proposed again.

"Yes, I will marry you," Hillary said as tears fell from her face. "I'll marry you a hundred times just to hear you ask again."

Grant slipped the ring on her finger and stood up to pull her in his arms. She reached up and kissed him. She smiled and looked at him.

"Now that everyone has kissed and made up, can we have a wedding?" Sterling asked.

They looked over at them and nodded.

"Let's have a wedding," Grant whispered. "Just family and some friends."

"I like that." Hillary smiled.


	9. New Arrangements

**Chapter Nine**

_**Corner Café**_

_**Boston: The next morning **_

Eliot stared at the office as he as he enjoyed the fresh air. There was something peaceful about sitting outside in the brisk cool weather. The morning light lightly kissed the small piles of snow that still remained on the sidewalks and gutters of the street. He closed his eyes and listened to all the sounds.

The sound of snow crushing beneath someone's feet made Eliot open his eyes. He did not look in their direction he ignored them. They pushed the iron back chair out and took a seat. Eliot took a breath and sighed.

"What do you want, Sterling?" Eliot questioned.

"I didn't take you as the thinking type, Spencer," Sterling's raspy voice answered. "I thought you more the just show how tough you were. But this, this is very new."

Eliot glanced over at Sterling as he pulled his black coat tighter. He didn't look at him, he just stared ahead.

"I like the new office, reminds me of the old one," Sterling said.

Eliot shook his head and faced forward.

"Could I buy you a cup of coffee?" Sterling asked.

Eliot's gaze snapped over at him and Sterling smirked with a chuckle.

"Still sensitive about that now are we?"

"What do you want?" Eliot asked.

Sterling pulled out his coat pocket and pulled out an envelope. Eliot looked at the ivory colored envelope as Sterling slid it to him.

"I made some minor adjustments to my offer. Nothing that actually requires much thought. It had come to my attention that you got a little pissy about the first part of my offer. Nate was so kind to clear that issue up." Sterling looked at Eliot. "I trust the new numbers will be a little better for you."

Eliot opened the envelope and pulled a folded piece of stationary. He looked at the black and white contract. Eliot glanced at Sterling and raised his brow.

"If you just take care of the rehearsal dinner, I'll take care of the rest. After all I know crime doesn't pay much."

"Again with the sly marks, Sterling," Eliot said.

"Yes, I know I did promise that I'd keep them to a minimum. But I believe this offer is better for you?"

Eliot looked down at it and gave a nod.

"Good, then it is settled, it's always good to do business with you, Spencer," Sterling said.

He stood up and buttoned his coat.

"I still don't understand why you people like to sit outside in this damn weather," Sterling said. "It's not normal."

"Who said we were normal?" Eliot looked at him.

"Yes, well, I suppose you make a good point." Sterling smirked a little. "Don't forget about the small dinner Coleen is cooking up for the bride and groom."

"I can hardly wait," Eliot remarked.

"Me too," Sterling sighed.

He walked off and Eliot smirked knowing it was very hard for Sterling to bite his tongue on certain comments. But Eliot too had the same problem.

"That seemed painless right?" Nate's voice came from the other side.

Eliot looked over at Nate as he held two cups of coffee. He took a seat and handed him a cup. Eliot swirled it around and took a sip of it. He smirked a little.

"How'd you guess I was going to need a little something extra?" Eliot asked.

"I knew ahead of time that he was coming so just brought a little Irish cream with me." Nate smiled. "Cheers."

"Cheers." Eliot tapped Nate's cup.

_**Grand Plaza Hotel**_

Sterling slipped the key into the lock and pushed the door open. He walked in hearing the shower going and smiled. His eyes glanced at the floor seeing a trail of magazines that led to the bed. He lifted a few up and looked in the direction of the bathroom and shook his head. Coleen had managed to once again hope to relive the wedding planning process with Hillary and Grant's wedding. But there were always complications that followed with that.

The door opened and Coleen walked out with a towel wrapped around her. Her hair was pulled up in another one and she stopped halfway.

"Hello, darling," Sterling said.

She walked over to him and kissed his cheek. "I was just looking through some of the latest trends."

"I can see that. Is this something I'm going to have to look forward to?" Sterling flipped through the bridal magazines.

"Hillary asked for my help. Don't get too worried."

"I'm not worried," Sterling said.

He glanced up at her and tossed the magazine. He grabbed her by her hips and let her fall into his arms. She laughed as they both fell into the comforts of the bed. She looked down at him and kissed him.

"The house keeper called and said the boys are fine. And Olivia said you owe her some father daughter time," Coleen said.

"I owe her a lot of time." Sterling looked at Coleen.

She kissed his nose. "You don't have to worry about the wedding stuff, Jim. That's why I've called back up."

Sterling looked at her and she smiled.

"Back up? Am I going to like this back up?" Sterling asked.

"Maybe," Coleen said with a smile.

"Am I going to have to pay this back up?" Sterling raised a brow at her.

Coleen shook her head. Sterling reached up and kissed her and pulled her close.

"Let's talk, darling," he whispered as he rolled her into the comforts of the bed and kissed her. "We have some catching up to do."

Coleen smiled and kissed him back. "I like this talk, dear."

_**Grant and Hillary's apartment**_

Hillary stared at herself in the mirror. She turned to the side and smiled a little. Her gaze fell to Grant as he laid in bed. She walked over to the bed and crawled to him. Her hand stroked his cheek and he opened his eyes.

"Hello, darling," he whispered.

Hillary kissed him and he reached up and stroked her cheek.

"I'm going to go have tea with the girls and we may do a little bridal shopping," Hillary said. "What do you have planned today?"

Grant shrugged and Hillary kissed him.

"Not really sure, but I'm sure you have an idea," Grant said.

"I have several. You could go with the guys and get your suits fitted."

"Already done," Grant said as he put his arm behind his head.

"Did you tell Eliot and Jim about the fitting?"

"We're going to wear grey suits," Grant said.

"Grant." Hillary hit him.

"What?" He rubbed his arm.

Hillary pursed her lips together and Grant sighed.

"Blame my mother pushing for tradition. We're getting married in the day so you wear a light grey suit. Everyone in my family has gotten married during the day. Grandmother and Grandfather, Mother and Father, Jim and Coleen, and now you and me…it's a McCoy and Sterling tradition."

Hillary sighed and kissed him. "You're lucky I love you a lot. I'll give Eliot a call. Why don't you boys go for drinks somewhere?"

"I'm sure that will be a welcomed idea."

Hillary shook her and she slid out of bed. Grant sat up and looked at her as she walked to their closet. She pulled a knit dress and laid it out.

"I'm going to start getting ready." Hillary looked at Grant. "Call the guys and get out of the apartment."

"I will."

Hillary walked into the bathroom and Grant laid back into bed. He closed his eyes for a moment before he started getting ready.

It only seemed like a few minutes that he dozed off when he felt a gentle touch on his cheek. He opened his eyes to see Hillary sitting beside him. He smiled and grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"I'll call the guys for you before I leave." She kissed his cheek. "But you have to get ready."

"Yes, dear." He smiled and kissed her hand.

She got up and grabbed the knit dress. She changed into it and put up her hair into a tight bun. She glanced over at Grant as he rolled out of bed to find something to wear. Her lips pulled into a smile as he rummaged to through their small closet that was divided by her clothes and his.

"I can't wait until we get a house," he muttered. "This closet is too small for both of us."

"In time we'll figure something out."

Hillary turned on her heels and walked to their bed. She pulled out a storage container filled with her shoes and some of Grant's. Her hand reached for a pair of heels that went perfectly with her knit dress.

"Darling, don't go crazy, I don't have an endless cash flow like Jim does. Still working on making money."

"I won't," Hillary said.

She glanced out at her phone and sighed.

"Have fun, darling," Grant said.

Hillary kissed him one last time and headed towards the door. She walked out the door and headed to the lobby. She called Eliot hoping he was awake or even out and about.

"Hey, Hill," he answered.

"El, Grant and Jim are going for drinks. Figured you could use some bonding time with them."

She heard Eliot slightly sigh and her brow wrinkle in slight disappointment.

"I'm in the middle of something right now. Tell Grant to give me a call in about an hour," Eliot said.

Hillary sighed. "Alright, just don't ignore his call. Oh, you need a gray suit."

"Gray?"

"I know I would have chosen black, but Grant said it's a tradition for his family. And since we don't have any wedding traditions I thought it be alright."

"Gray suit it is. I hate gray, but guess that's what it has to be."

"Thanks, El."

Hillary made it out into the cool Boston weather and took a cab to the Grand Hotel where Elizabeth had made reservations for tea. She felt herself becoming nervous about the planning of the wedding, but with the help of family and friends it shouldn't be too hard.

The cab pulled up to the hotel and she got out. She straightened her dress and lightly tucked lose locks behind her ear. Her feet carried her into the lobby and she saw Elizabeth and Coleen talking casually. She smiled and walked towards them.

"Hello," Hillary said.

"Hillary, dearest, you look fabulous," Elizabeth greeted her.

"Thank you," she remarked.

She kissed the mother of the groom's cheek and hugged Coleen.

"Where is Ms. Devereaux?" Coleen asked.

"Sophie told me she's running a little late last night, but she'll be here." Hillary smiled. "Did Grant call Jim?"

"Yes, he did. They're going to tavern to have an afternoon drink." Coleen smiled.

Hillary smiled and looked at Elizabeth.

"Well, I must say it is a beautiful day to get together. How about we go have some tea and get to planning. Coleen informed me that she's found someone to help with the plans."

"Oh?"

"Yes, actually my mother found her. She's here in Boston. I thought maybe between the four of us helping you it will turn out to be a perfect wedding."

"What is here name?"

"Danielle Chandler," Coleen said.

Elizabeth slightly coughed. Coleen and Hillary looked at her.

"Dearest, I don't think that was the wisest of choices for an event planners." Elizabeth looked at Coleen.

"Why's that?"

Elizabeth looked at her and Hillary.

"I'm afraid there was a certain affair between my brother and that woman."

"What?"

"Much younger of course. It was before he married Olivia's mother. "

Coleen wrinkled her brow. "How serious was this affair?"

Elizabeth slightly bit her lip and smiled.

"Jim doesn't know does he?"

"I just told him that I had back up." Coleen fanned herself slightly. "How serious was this affair, Elizabeth?"

Elizabeth took a deep brother.

"He was a naïve boy. Has weakness for Scottish Lasses."

"Elizabeth?"

Coleen was becoming frustrated.

"Let's just say when he married Olivia's mother it wasn't his first trip at the altar." Elizabeth lightly grazed the topic.

"Ex-wife?"

"Heaven's no! Just engaged and left standing at the altar. Ms. Chandler got cold feet and took off. We had never heard from her for some time. She just slipped off the face of the earth. Her father too."

Coleen raised her head slightly as she stared at her sister-in-law.

"Until now?"

"Yes."

Coleen took a deep breath and walked towards a set of chairs in the lobby. She took a deep breath and Hillary came up beside her.

"My husband's ex-fiancée is a wedding planner and I made the mistake in calling her," Coleen whispered.

"Maybe it won't be a problem." Hillary took a seat next to her.

"Dearest, why don't you just call Ms. Chandler back and say her services aren't needed."

"I made a deposit for her services…not redeemable." Coleen looked at Elizabeth.

Hillary looked at Elizabeth as the older woman pressed her lips hard. She took a seat beside Coleen.

"I'm sure it won't be a problem. Several years ago and my brother's wilder days. Even had his affairs that needed correcting by our father." Elizabeth patted Coleen's hand. "If things become heated then we'll call it off."

The color slowly returned to Coleen's face and nodded.

"That a girl, let's not waste another minute." Elizabeth stood up and straightened her dress. "We have a bride to pamper."

Hillary smiled and looked at Coleen still concerned that the ex-fiancée of her husband was now the planner for the wedding.


End file.
